


Why So Serious

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satu-satunya yang diinginkan Jinki adalah kebahagiaan, dan jika itu artinya harus melibatkan dirinya dalam kontrak dengan setan, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Karena tepat itulah yang ia lakukan. Kebahagiaan yang harus ditukar dengan masa depannya terlihat sebagai sesuatu yang menjanjikan, mengingat ia tidak punya keinginan apa pun untuk meneruskan langkahnya ke masa depan.</p><p>Hingga ia bertemu Jonghyun.</p><p>Barangkali menggadaikan kebahagiaan demi melanjutkan perjalanan hidupnya bersama Jonghyun bukan hal buruk, walaupun ia tahu itu tidak akan semudah berjalan-jalan di pesisir pantai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dulu pernah dipost di tempat yang sama, kemudian dihapus, kemudian dipost ulang dengan perubahan (lol).

Orang lain menganggapnya terjerumus dalam lapisan dunia paling buruk, tetapi Lee Jinki lebih senang menyebut dirinya melakukan transaksi dengan raja setan.

Tidak, ia tidak sekadar menyesap teh jamur; siapa bilang ia melakukannya tanpa pikir panjang terlebih dulu. Sama seperti penguasa sihir hitam memanggil setan menggunakan segenap pengetahuannya, Jinki mengerti benar semua konsekuensi yang akan dihadapinya. Ia tahu, bersama dengan terangkatnya akal ke langit kesembilan, harus ada harga yang harus dibayar—dan rasanya kini cukup setimpal dibanding surga yang mulai mengepul di depannya.

Perjanjiannya dengan setan hanya satu: kebahagiaan yang akan ditukar dengan jiwanya. Dan, meski ia skeptis dengan keberadaan jiwanya yang sepertinya sejak awal tidak pernah ada, setan kesayangannya telah muncul bersama berbagai macam sajian kebahagiaan. Teh jamur hanyalah seduhannya di tengah malam ketika hidungnya tersumbat hingga tidak bisa menghirup kokain.

Di suatu tempat, ia merasakan tubuhnya menabrak lantai. Ia berusaha membuka mata lebar-lebar, mendadak mendapat dorongan untuk terkikik ketika menyadari dirinya terguling jatuh dari sofa tempatnya berbaring. Ia merangkak naik lagi, mencoba menemukan cara memegang _remote_ dengan benar, kemudian membunyikan _stereo set_ di seberang ruangan. Musik yang menggaung sedetik berikutnya, bagaimanapun, nyaris tidak tertangkap telinganya yang dipenuhi dengungan samar yang konstan.

Ia meraih ponsel dari sela bantalan sofa, sekali lagi tertawa keras tanpa alasan, dan mulai menggulung layar ke bawah, mencari nama di antara alfabet yang seakan melayang-layang di sekitarnya. Ia tidak merasakan apa pun sekaligus merasakan sangat banyak. Kondisi berada di awang-awang yang membuatnya lebih tenang dan merasa aman, samar-samar seperti berada rumah, tapi ia yakin tidak ada rumah yang menyajikan bintang-bintang dan arus air jernih di udara layaknya yang ia lihat saat ini.

“Bummie,” ia memulai, ketika akhirnya nada monoton di ponsel terputus. Akan tetapi, berkebalikan dengan keceriaannya, orang di seberang sambungan menggeram pelan. Itu membuatnya sekali lagi merasa terhibur.

“Kalau kau memanggilku untuk datang, aku tidak akan beranjak.”

“Kau _jahaat_ sekali,” gumamnya terseret sambil menyandarkan kepala ke punggung sofa, menikmati halusinasi mengambil tempat terbesar dalam kepalanya. “Kita main, _eung_? Aku kesepian.”

“ _Fuck off_ ,” kata Kibum simpel, tidak merasa bersalah karena mengetahui lelaki yang lebih tua tidak berada dalam kondisi waras. Seperti kata-katanya, ia memutuskan sambungan, dan Jinki hanya menghela napas menerimanya. Ia melemparkan ponsel ke lantai dan berusaha beranjak berdiri.

Langkahnya limbung dan tidak koheren, membuatnya hampir menubruk beberapa perabot yang berdiri di setiap sisi flatnya. Ia berakhir menjatuhkan diri di undakan dekat pintu depan, membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk menemukan sisi kiri dan kanan sepatunya, dan nyaris lupa caranya mengikat tali sepatu.

Angin malam yang masih basah menerpa wajahnya setelah ia tiba di luar flat, dingin dan membuatnya berpikir mengambang ke udara sama bukan hal tidak masuk akal. Ia menertawakan itu, mencoba meraih salah satu bintang yang tampak bersinar sangat terang baginya, membiarkan tubuhnya berlarian tanpa kendali di halaman samping flat yang becek oleh sisa hujan seharian.

Detik berikutnya yang ia ketahui, ia berbaring di antara rerumputan pendek yang menusuk punggungnya. Langit malam yang kelabu terlihat lebih cantik dari lukisan apa pun, dan lagi-lagi ia merasa menyentuh mereka merupakan hal yang mungkin terjadi. Sesuatu berkerlip; ia terkesiap keras.

“Bintang jatuh!” ia menjerit, telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah ekor putih baru saja lenyap di balik kejernihan langit malam. Kemudian satu lagi di sudut matanya, dan lagi ketika ia menoleh ke arah yang lain. Bintang-bintang berjatuhan di depannya, tanpa suara dan penuh kemilau.

Ia terkekeh sambil menyimpan tangan kembali dalam saku _hoodie_ , menyadari semua itu tidak lebih dari efek jamur halusinogen yang baru saja diminumnya. Kebahagiaan kecil yang hanya bisa dilihatnya, ditebarkan sedemikian cantik oleh setan kesayangannya, dan ia berpikir apalah arti kehidupannya jika ia bisa menjalani sisa hari-hari dengan keindahan semu seperti ini.

Entah berapa lama ia berbaring di halaman flat, karena waktu berubah terlipat dan terentang tanpa aturan dalam kondisinya kini. Waktu bukan lagi sesuatu yang harus dikejar; ia merasa dirinya-lah waktu itu sendiri. Teori-teori menakjubkan beterbangan di sekitarnya seperti kilau debu di siang hari. Ia merasa menjadi orang paling bijaksana sekaligus paling bodoh; merasakan bagaimana pikiran menjadi serpihan uap air dan segala logika remuk-redam.

Matanya mulai terasa berat. Sisi terjauh pikirannya, yang masih bertahan dengan keras kepala untuk tetap rasional, berkata inilah akhir dari perjalanan halusinasinya. Ia akan bangun besok pagi dengan kepala kosong dan perasaan yang lebih kosong lagi. Dan ia akan terlibat dalam obat-obatan menakjubkan lainnya yang bisa mengembalikannya ke dalam segala absurditas cantik ini, dan begitulah hidupnya berputar.

Oh, ia bahkan tidak ingin menyebutnya sebagai ‘hidup’. Ia adalah mayat yang kurang beruntung karena masih bisa bergerak ke sana-kemari, dan sekelompok manusia memerangkapnya dalam penjara aturan dan segala tetek-bengek bernama ‘tanggung jawab’. Sesuatu dari tanggung jawab itu telah memaksanya menjalani rel panjang tidak menyenangkan, yang membuatnya terpaksa melihat betapa dunia adalah setumpuk buku peraturan yang dibuat orang-orang bodoh dan ia bukan apa-apa kecuali benda yang menjalaninya.

Tapi untuk apa memikirkannya sekarang. Bukankah dengan menggadaikan jiwanya pada setan, ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang ia inginkan. Tepat inilah yang diperlukannya.

“Oh Tuhan!”

Kesadarannya terguncang naik lagi ke permukaan. Bola matanya bergeser ke arah samping, memperhatikan bagaimana sepasang kaki tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya dalam gerak yang tampak lambat, membuatnya tampak seperti menari. Sebelum sempat berpikir lebih baik ia beranjak duduk, pemilik kaki telah berlutut di sisi tubuhnya.

Dan ia merasa berada di puncak halusinasinya.

Ia menemukan rambut platinum meluncur lembut dari puncak kepala ke dahi, tepat di atas sepasang mata bulat yang berbinar jauh lebih terang dari segala bintang di langit sana. Kontur wajahnya adalah proporsi dari kalkulasi luar biasa, dengan tulang pipi prominen dan bentuk rahang tegas. Bibirnya merupakan alasan utama Jinki tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan, mengabaikan semua hujan bintang jatuh di atas mereka.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” Dan suara itu lebih lembut dari beledu yang pernah dirasakan Jinki, lebih hangat dari semua mantel yang pernah dicoba Jinki… lebih indah dari semua yang pernah dicicipi Jinki.

Ada jemari yang merayap ke satu sisi wajah makhluk semu itu, dan Jinki menyadari jemari itu miiliknya. Ia menurunkan tangan ke kerah kemeja, menggulungnya hingga cukup kuat menjadi pegangan untuk ditarik ke bawah, menabrakkan bibir mereka bersama dalam ciuman yang berantakan dan tidak direncanakan.

Jinki mendengar suara terkesiap, merasakan usaha melepaskan diri, tetapi di atas itu semua, suatu kebahagiaan yang tidak terjabarkan memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Cara bibir itu berusaha saling mengatup, menolak segala pergerakan darinya, terasa menggairahkan. Cara dua tangan itu memegangi lengannya, mencengkeram erat-erat dengan keinginan saling menjauhkan, terasa menyenangkan. Cara bulu mata itu menyapu kulit pipinya, mengerjap-ngerjap penuh keterkejutan, terasa menghibur.

Pada akhirnya, Jinki membiarkan dirinya semakin didorong ke tanah, makhluk semu itu menjauhkan diri darinya. Tetapi Jinki tersenyum melihat tangan yang gemetaran terangkat ke bibir, wajah merah padam oleh kemarahan yang tampak jauh lebih menggemaskan dari apa pun.

Jauh di dalam dirinya, jiwa yang sudah tidak berfungsi mulai bergetar. Debu-debu yang melingkupi permukaannya tertiup, membiarkan sesuatu yang ia anggap tidak pernah ada itu mulai melengkungkan punggung dan mencoba berdiri.

Barangkali jiwanya tidak benar-benar tergadaikan pada setan.

~~~

Jinki mendapati dirinya berada di kasur ketika bangun, telanjang dada dan berkeringat karena tenggelam di balik setumpuk selimut tebal. Ia menggulingkan kepala ke arah lainnya, hanya merasakan permukaan bantal yang lembut, dan akhirnya dapat menemukan ponsel. Diiringi gerungan pelan, ia mengangkat tubuhnya duduk; rambut meluncur ke dahi ketika ia melakukannya.

Ada sejumlah pesan yang masuk, salah satunya dari sahabatnya Kibum yang berbunyi: _kuharap kau tidak berakhir di pos polisi_. Ia mendengus geli, memilih membiarkannya agar lelaki itu kelabakan menunggu jawabannya. Mengesampingkan pertukaran kasih sayang mereka, pesan-pesan lainnya jauh lebih membosankan dari setelan berdasi dan antrean di kedai kopi.

Itu mengingatkannya, ia perlu mendapat secangkir kopi sebelum bekerja. Ia melontarkan selimut ke arah lain, lalu menurunkan sebelah kaki ke lantai, ketika mendadak merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang tanpa alasan. Matanya melebar, tangan otomatis terangkat ke dada, dan mulai diliputi kepanikan.

Serangan mendadak itu menahannya duduk di tempat tidur selama beberapa menit ke depan, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan sudah cukup normal untuk melanjutkan aktivitas hariannya. Ia berjalan sedikit terhuyung ke kamar mandi, menyambar sikat gigi karena mengetahui ia tidak mungkin sempat sarapan, dan iseng-iseng mengangkat pandangan ke cermin di hadapannya.

Orang yang berada di balik cermin jelas-jelas dirinya, walaupun ada binar-binar asing di matanya. Jinki semakin mendekatkan tubuh sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya semalam hingga tampak sedemikian ceria. Ia jelas-jelas tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyedot kokain, jadi—

Oh, pikirnya. Kilas-kilas bayangan mulai menempati benaknya. Oh astaga.

Ia telah mencium seseorang dalam petualangan halusinasinya. Dan bukan sekadar seseorang, karena jelas-jelas ia merasa perutnya terbalik hanya dengan mengingatnya. Seorang malaikat, barangkali, jika bukan bagian dari halusinasi itu sendiri. Mana mungkin ada manusia yang dapat membuatnya sedemikian aneh, jika sudah sejak lama ia menutup pintu-pintu perasaannya terhadap semua jenis manusia yang bertebaran di dunia.

Bagaimanapun, ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan segala potongan kesempurnaan malaikat yang seolah diturunkan bersama bintang jatuh itu dari kepalanya. Ia mengingat sesuatu, tapi tidak berbentuk; ia hanya bisa menggali bagaimana rasanya lengannya dicengkeram sekuat tenaga sebagai upaya melepaskan diri, karena ketika ia berganti baju tadi pagi, ia dapat melihat bekas cakar kemerahan di bisepnya.

Tunggu, ini artinya yang semalam adalah manusia sungguhan? Atau malaikat yang turun ke bumi?

Ini membuatnya pening dan merasa kesal tanpa sebab dengan keberadaan matahari di atasnya. Sebesar sensasi yang diberikan oleh kebahagiaan sesaatnya, sebesar itu pula efek yang dirasakannya ketika kembali dijatuhkan ke bumi tempat tujuh milyar manusia bersesakan hidup. Ia sudah siap menjadi ketergantungan kapan saja, mengingat ia telah membuang segalanya ketika pertama kali mencoba menyedot kokain, tetapi berada dalam kondisi separuh-separuh seperti ini justru membuatnya frustrasi.

“Tidakkah kau berpikir sebenarnya kau membutuhkan bantuan?”

Dan inilah Kim Kibum, satu-satunya manusia yang bisa menjamah dunia Jinki sekaligus mengetahui setiap sisi dirinya. Pada dasarnya lelaki itu memaksa untuk masuk ke dalam lingkaran pribadinya, dan Jinki tidak bisa benar-benar melarang. Kekeraskepalaan dan keterusterangan Kibum adalah alasan Jinki masih mengerti caranya tertawa—walaupun, dalam banyak kesempatan, secara sarkastik.

“Bantuan, tentu saja.” Di seberang meja, Kibum mengangkat alis skeptis, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain menyeruput minumannya. Jinki mengetukkan ujung sigaret ke asbak, lantas menaikkan kembali ke celah bibirnya, pandangan menerawang ke arah terobosan cahaya matahari dari jendela lebar di samping mereka yang mengekspos tarian partikel-partikel debu di atas kepala Kibum. “Satu-satunya bantuan yang kubutuhkan saat ini tidak lebih dari teknik curang agar dapat meluncur begitu saja ke ketiadaan. Tidak perlu hidup, tapi tidak pula mati.” Ia mengembuskan asapnya perlahan. “Bukankah kau juga berpikir begitu?”

“Aku? Tidak,” jawab Kibum pendek seraya mempertemukan dasar cangkir dengan tatakan. Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengaitkan kesepuluh jemari dan menopangkan dagu di atasnya. “Kau tidak tahu aku sangat menyukai kehidupan? Mencicipi makanan enak, mengagumi perempuan atau laki-laki yang rupawan, berendam di bak penuh busa sambil minum anggur. _Itu_ adalah kehidupan.”

Jinki memutar bola mata dan Kibum melanjutkan, “Terserah, dasar keras kepala.”

“Apa pula arti hidup di dunia penuh sampah ini? Tidak pernah habis pikir,” dengus Jinki sambil melemparkan tatapan keluar jendela. Keramaian lalu-lintas dan pedestrian yang berduyun-duyun tampak seperti pemandangan bisu dari balik jendela kafe mewah yang didudukinya sekarang. Mereka mirip barisan semut, batin Jinki mendadak, dan merasa geli dengan dirinya sendiri. Semut-semut pekerja yang sibuk sendiri sampai-sampai tidak akan sadar walaupun ada manusia yang hendak menginjak mereka.

“Untuk menikahi calon istrimu? Untuk melanjutkan perusahaan keluargamu? Kau bisa pilih jawabannya.” Lamat-lamat Kibum membalas pertanyaannya. Dengan enggan, terutama karena kalimat pertama Kibum membangunkannya pada kenyataan, ia menyeret perhatian kembali pada lelaki di seberang meja. Kibum membalas tatapannya tanpa perasaan terkesan. “Serius, Jinki. Pernikahanmu kurang dari tiga bulan lagi dan kau masih lebih memilih nongkrong denganku daripada tunanganmu.”

“Aku tidak pernah menganggap dia ada.”

“Kau benar-benar bajingan.”

Jinki mendengus geli sekali lagi, menghela substansi dari rokoknya untuk terakhir kali sebelum menggerus silinder itu ke asbak. “Berpura-pura peduli pada orang yang tidak pantas mendapat perhatian hanya menguras energi. Dia sudah diperhatikan semua orang, aku bisa menyingkir dengan nyaman ke belakang.”

“Walaupun kau calon suaminya?”

“Kami bertemu lewat perjodohan.”

Kibum terlihat dapat meledak kapan saja dengan pembicaraan yang serasa memantul-mantul tanpa makna antara dirinya dan Jinki. Dan bukannya Jinki tidak mengerti ini. “Serius, Jinki. Kau _harus_ mulai menghargai apa-apa yang ada di sekitarmu. Bukan berniat menjadi orang suci atau apa, tapi kau _hidup_ , dan manfaatkan itu sebaik mungkin.”

“Aku tidak pernah merasa hidup,” jawab Jinki lambat-lambat, matanya berkilat marah ke arah temannya. “Kau tahu itu, Kibum. Apa gunanya hidup jika tidak lebih jadi sansak obsesi yang tidak sempat terlaksana milik orang tuaku—apakah bahkan ada yang sungguhan peduli padaku? Pada Lee Jinki yang lamban dan rusak, dan bukan pada Lee Jinki yang punya masa depan menjanjikan?” Jinki mengempaskan punggung ke sandaran kursi, menarik napas tajam yang terasa menyakitkan. “Tidak ada, karena sejak awal aku memang tidak memiliki harga untuk dipedulikan.”

“Hanya kau yang berpikir begitu,” tukas Kibum datar, sama sekali tidak menampakkan simpati dengan segala yang sudah diujarkan Jinki. “Seandainya kau mengubah sedikit saja cara pandangmu, bukankah kau bisa menikmati hidup sama seperti yang kulakukan?”

“Pembicaraan kita berputar-putar. Itu adalah itu; kita lewati saja,” tukas Jinki.

Ia meraih cangkir dan mengangkatnya mendekat, mempertemukan bibir dengan kopi yang mulai dingin. Barangkali sudah meneguk isinya jika bukan untuk satu kilas bayangan yang mendadak berkelebat di benaknya. Ia memejamkan mata. Sungguh bodoh; jika malaikat itu sungguh-sungguh eksis di dunia ini, lebih baik segera mendatanginya dan menyelamatkan jiwanya yang—

“Jonghyun, kau datang?”

“Yup, pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat hari ini.”

Mata Jinki perlahan membuka, diseret perlahan melewati hamparan lantai kayu berpoles mengkilat, kemudian naik di tempat konter bar berada—tempat seseorang berdiri memunggunginya sambil mengobrol dengan pelayan yang berada di balik bar. Sepatu keds, celana jin pudar, hoodie yang dua ukuran terlalu besar... lelaki itu menoleh melewati bahu dan Jinki merasa perputaran waktu dihentikaan saat itu juga.

Asing sekaligus familier. Jauh sekaligus dekat. Perasaan yang tidak pernah dikenal Jinki mendadak memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya, dimulai dari degup jantung yang mulai menggila dan bertransformasi menjadi kelepak ribuan sayap kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya.

Lelaki itu memiliki rambut gelap yang dibiarkan acak-acakan terkena empasan angin di luar, kantung matanya semakin menegaskan bahwa entah bagaimana ia memang tidak memprioritaskan penampilan, tapi perhatian Jinki dengan mudah tergelincir dari cela-cela kecil tidak penting tersebut. Tulang pipi menonjol, bentuk rahang tegas… bibir itu.

Astaga.

Napas Jinki tidak beraturan dan jantungnya berdegup tidak keruan hingga rasanya ia menderita suatu penyakit. Arus listrik menderu-deru di sepanjang pembuluh darahnya, membuat ujung jarinya kebas tapi dalam cara yang membuatnya antusias. Yang paling mengganggu adalah kenyataan bahwa matanya tidak bisa berpindah dari raut wajah itu sampai yang bersangkutan menyadari sedang dipandangi dari satu tempat dan memutuskan mengarahkan pandangan ke sana.

Mata mereka bertemu. Gelombang kenangan yang sama melejit di antara keduanya. Jinki merasakan sensasi yang hampir sama saat ia berada di atas awan; perbedaannya ada pada seluruh keasingan dalam tubuhnya, yang terasa menyenangkan sekaligus terlalu nyata. Ia nyaris tertawa keras-keras, sepenuhnya karena kebahagiaan, ketika lelaki berambut acak-acakan itu segera memalingkan muka darinya, kedua cuping telinga memerah.

“Jinki? Bung, aku bersumpah kau hampir dirasuki sesuatu,” Kibum menariknya kembali kenyataan. Jinki menoleh kembali dengan suasana hati yang sudah sepenuhnya berkebalikan dari sebelumnya, napas masih separuh terengah dan ia hampir tidak bisa duduk tenang oleh lonjakan antusias yang aneh di dalam dadanya.

“Yah, dengar ini,” katanya cepat, harus separuh berbisik agar tidak berteriak karena ia merasa ingin melakukannya. Kibum mengerutkan kening dan mencondongkan badan ke depan agar dapat mendengar suaranya. “Kau lihat orang itu? Yang baru saja masuk dan sekarang mengobrol dengan kasir?”

Sejenak saja Kibum melayangkan pandangan melewati bahunya. “Ya?”

“Dia adalah malaikat.”

Bibir Kibum separuh terbuka. “Maaf?” tanyanya terkejut, Jinki semakin tidak sabar.

“Sumpah, aku tidak berbohong. Semalam aku menemuinya, malaikat itu, dan baru saja aku berpikir agar dapat dipertemukan dengannya—dan coba tebak, dia sudah muncul di depanku seperti sekarang. Apa kau percaya pada hal mistis, Kibum? Sebelumnya aku tidak, tapi sekarang iya. Maksudku, ini tidak akan masuk akal kecuali ada tangan tak kasat mata yang—” Jinki terkesiap, tangannya mencengkeram pergelangan Kibum yang berada di meja. “Astaga, Kibum, dia pergi. Dia _pergi_. Malaikatku. Aku harus segera mengejarnya.”

“Wow, wow. Tenang dulu.” Kibum lebih tangkas menangkap tangan Jinki sebelum yang bersangkutan sempat berdiri. Jinki mengalihkan pandangan darinya dan pada lelaki berambut acak-acakan yang mulai melangkah menuju pintu. “Lihat aku, Jinki. Tarik napas dan embuskan perlahan. Sekarang, bisa kau jelaskan dengan sedikit lebih sederhana? Karena barusan kau mencerocos tidak jelas.”

Masih dengan mata mengikuti figur tersebut, Jinki menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya. Tapi bukan ketenangan yang didapatkannya, melainkan kegelisahan karena lelaki itu semakin jauh dari jangkauannya—sudah mendorong pintu kaca dan akan pergi begitu saja kalau tidak sedang menahan pintu untuk segerombol wanita muda dengan rambut bercat pirang.

“Aku tidak punya waktu menjelaskannya,” sembur Jinki sambil melonjak berdiri. “Aku—aku bersumpah akan menceritakan semuanya kalau aku sudah mendapatkan malaikat itu. Sungguh, Kibum. Aku membutuhkan bantuannya.”

Dengan itu, Jinki melesat melewati gang antara meja dan berderap mengikuti punggung yang mulai mengecil di matanya. Ia mendobrak pintu terbuka, tidak peduli pada seorang pejalan kaki yang tanpa sengaja ditubruknya saat menghambur keluar karena perhatiannya telah terpusat pada satu objek. Malaikatnya. Entitas yang diturunkan padanya ketika dia berada dalam kondisi paling kacau; kemarin malam maupun pagi ini.

Tangan Jinki merambah udara kosong sebelum dengan penuh harapan mencekal siku yang separuh tertekuk tersebut. Ia dapat mendengar suara terkesiap lirih, lalu malaikatnya kembali berada di hadapannya, berada dalam jangkauannya. Sekali lagi konsep waktu menjadi tidak penting saat mata mereka bertumbukan seperti ini, miliknya yang mati tenggelam di kedua manik cokelat jernih tersebut.

Sungguh aneh. Semakin ia memperhatikan lelaki di depannya, semakin ia menemukan kemiripan dengan seorang manusia biasa, tapi bahkan setiap detail itu memberikan gelenyar menyenangkan di ujung-ujung jari Jinki. Seolah dia menemukan harta karun dari masa kecil yang, meski tidak lebih dari butiran-butiran kelereng, memiliki arti yang tidak ternilai baginya.

Bibir itu terpisah perlahan, selama beberapa saat hanya menyuarakan keheningan sebelum mematahkan sihir-tanpa-waktu di antara mereka dengan gumaman, “Ada yang bisa kubantu?”

Segalanya terlalu memabukkan, terlalu dikendalikan eurofia, sehingga jawaban Jinki adalah tarikan lembut di lengan lelaki itu yang mengarahkan pada tumbukan bibir keduanya. Kenyamanan yang menderu dalam darahnya, sebuah perasaan benar dan aman yang terlalu intens hingga terasa asing, sejujurnya membuat Jinki terkejut. Mereka seakan dua keping _puzzle_ berbentuk rumit yang akhirnya dipertemukan dan menemukan ceruk dan tonjol masing-masing.

Dan ia tidak mungkin melupakan bagaimana malaikat tersebut mendongak, mata jernihnya berkilat-kilat. Sesuatu yang mendorong Jinki tersenyum secara tulus untuk pertama kalinya entah sejak kapan.

Kini jiwanya berdiri tegak. Jantungnya mulai berdegup lagi. Barangkali hidupnya akan segera dimulai sekali lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

“Aku sudah menunggumu,” lelaki itu berbisik di bibirnya, berbau tembakau bercampur samar-samar kopi, “Malaikatku.”

Kedua tangan Kim Jonghyun yang masih berada di dalam saku _hoodie_ — _masih_ dan tidak sempat dikeluarkan sejak lelaki asing itu menubrukkan bibir mereka—perlahan mengepal. Rasa malu bercampur marah menggelegak dalam dirinya. Gelombang pedestrian yang masing-masing memandangi mereka dengan kening berkerut tidak setuju dan lelaki di hadapannya yang justru tersenyum lebar seperti mengoloknya membuat dadanya bergetar oleh perasaan berbahaya. Terlalu instan, sama sekali tidak seperti Kim Jonghyun, tapi mungkin ini yang akan terjadi jika kau mendadak dikejar seseorang dan dicium tanpa permisi.

“Biarkan aku pergi,” kata Jonghyun separuh berdesis. Kalau bukan untuk kelelahan yang mengebaskan ujung-ujung jari, kalau bukan untuk waktunya yang sempit, barangkali Jonghyun sudah menghunjamkan tinju di wajah itu sejak detik pertama menyadari dirinya diikuti di antara sekian banyak pejalan kaki.

Dan lelaki itu masih tersenyum di depannya. Masih memegangi kedua lengannya (oh, benar juga, ini alasan lain Jonghyun tidak bisa serta-merta mengayunkan kepalan tangan), ia memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi dan memberikan tatapan bertanya-tanya. “Kenapa? Aku membutuhkanmu.”

_Ha!_ Jonghyun ingin mendengus keras-keras. “Sepertinya kau salah orang,” ia menggeliat mencoba mengeluarkan tangan dari saku—sialan, pegangannya kuat sekali, “karena aku tidak pernah merasa dibutuhkan oleh orang sepertimu sebelum ini.”

Ada raut terkejut di muka lawan bicaranya. “Kau tidak mengingatku?”

“Tolong menyingkirlah.”

“Malaikat—” Sial, Jonghyun membenci panggilan yang semena-mena diberikan tersebut. “Apa kau sungguh-sungguh tidak mengingatku? Kau yang menyelamatkanku tadi malam, bukan?”

Lengan-lengannya sudah diguncang sebelum pertanyaan terakhir bernada panik itu berakhir. Jonghyun menggelincirkan tatapan mata ke samping, tidak ingin setitik pun jawaban _ya_ menguar dari ekspresi wajahnya. Tidak ada cara melupakan apa yang sudah dilihatnya, terutama jika terjadi kurang dari dua puluh empat jam lalu: diawali dengan kehororan berupa ciuman tanpa pandang bulu, dan diakhiri dengan dirinya kabur terbirit-birit dari flat bagus itu.

Sungguh, Jonghyun tidak ingin mengetahuinya, namun sayang ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Segera setelah berhasil melepaskan diri, orang itu secara harfiah pingsan di lengannya, dan Jonghyun hanya bisa mengembalikannya ke tempat ia berasal—dan itu jelas bukan sepetak halaman berumput. Merogoh saku jaket dan _sweatpants_ menghasilkan kartu kunci, dan Jonghyun harus menggeretnya kembali ke dalam sebelum ia membeku di luar. Saat itulah ia menemukan larik-larik bubuk putih di permukaan meja kopi di ruang tengah, mug berbau aneh, serta sejumlah benda lain yang ia pikir hanya akan dilihatnya di berita terkuaknya penyalahgunaan obat dalam layar kaca. Jonghyun benar-benar berteriak, _“Keparat, apa yang salah dengan orang ini?”_ sebelum melesat pergi.

“Aku tahu itu kau,” suara lelaki di hadapannya kembali menyadarkan Jonghyun. “Aku tidak mungkin salah orang. Kau adalah satu-satunya yang membuatku merasa seperti ini, tidak mungkin salah orang.”

Beberapa orang melirik mereka lagi. Jonghyun membebaskan diri dari pegangan lelaki itu. “Baiklah, tapi memangnya kenapa kalau aku membantumu? Apa kau bermaksud balas dendam karena aku masuk ke unitmu tanpa izin?”

“Balas dendam? Tidak, aku butuh bantuanmu,” kata lelaki itu, masih tersenyum lebar. Dengan terlambat Jonghyun menyadari mungkin saja dirinya telah tercemplung dalam masalah besar; bukannya tidak mungkin lelaki itu memintanya menjadi semacam pengedar narkoba karena toh dirinya sudah melihat rahasia besar yang terpampang dalam ruang tengah. Keparat, _keparat_. Ia tidak berpikir sampai ke sana sejak ciuman mereka berlangsung dan kini apa yang bisa—

Jonghyun terperanjat saat pundaknya menjadi sandaran dahi lelaki itu. Tangannya yang sudah bebas justru merasa terjangkar hingga tidak bisa bergerak, membiarkan tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung mundur atas beban yang ditimpakan padanya.

“Bantu aku kabur dari kehidupan ini,” bisik lelaki itu, tiap suku katanya menampar pundak Jonghyun dalam embusan napas hangat. “Kalau kau malaikat pelindung, buat aku tuli dan buta dengan segala yang terjadi di dunia ini. Kalau kau malaikat kematian, segera ambil nyawaku. Apa saja; aku butuh bantuanmu.”

Kini tubuh Jonghyun mematung. Tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka, tapi rasanya sudah sangat memekakkan: degup jantung lelaki itu yang berdenyut dekat di dadanya, napas yang mulai tidak beraturan mengempas kulitnya, ujung-ujung rambut yang menggelitik cuping telinganya. Semua terasa berantakan, tidak teratur, sama halnya dengan kalimat-kalimat yang masih mendenging dalam rongga kepala Jonghyun.

Jonghyun menarik napas panjang dan mendorong lelaki itu mundur. “Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu untukmu?” Tapi ia tidak mampu terdengar seketus yang diinginkannya. Kedua bola mata itu terlalu kosong, terlalu dingin. Kata-katanya terlalu menusuk dada Jonghyun. Tanpa disadarinya ia telah mengalihkan tatapan ke mana saja selain pusaran gelap tersebut—dan berakhir pada matahari yang tinggi di atas merkea. “Dengar, aku tidak punya waktu, jadi kenapa kita tidak melupakan apa pun yang sempat terjadi dan melanjutkan rutinitas masing-masing?”

Sebelum bibir lelaki itu sempat terbuka, Jonghyun kembali melanjutkan, “Kupikir aman menyimpulkan tidak ada yang membuatmu ingin balas dendam padaku, dan aku tidak merasa melakukan apa pun yang membuatmu berpikir aku bisa membantumu. Ini hanya...” Jonghyun menghela napas lagi, “lebih baik tidak usah dianggap serius. Apa yang sudah terjadi, maupun kehidupanmu.”

Dengan itu, Jonghyun sedikit mendorong bahu lelaki itu ke samping dan melangkah lebar-lebar ke destinasi awalnya. Kendati berusaha menajamkan pendengaran, ia tidak mendengar sepasang kaki lain yang berusaha mengikutinya dan, saat menoleh ke belakang melewati bahu, lelaki itu masih mematung di posisi semula.

~~~

Hujan berhenti berjam-jam lalu dan hanya meninggalkan jejak berupa kubangan-kubangan air di jalan. Jonghyun menjejalkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jaket, sepatunya sengaja menginjak beberapa kubangan yang tidak terlalu dalam.

Malam akan berakhir dalam empat jam atau kurang, mengingat musim panas membuat waktu siang menjadi lebih lama. Larik-larik langit terang mulai mengintip di balik awan kelabu yang menggelantung keras kepala walaupun hujan tidak akan turun sepanjang sisa hari ini. Udara, bagaimanapun, tetap terasa dingin, dan Jonghyun harus semakin memperdalam galian tangannya dalam lipatan saku. Entah memang dingin ataukah ia sekadar kesepian berjalan sendirian di dini hari seperti sekarang.

Ia tiba di bar yang tidak laku tapi tetap menyala dengan baik di antara semua toko yang masih terlelap. Lee Taemin, tergeragap dari konter ketika ia masuk dari pintu depan. Ekspresi separuh disorientasi lelaki yang lebih muda mengundang tawa Jonghyun, mengisi keheningan ruangan yang sama dinginnya dengan udara luar.

“Kupikir ada pengunjung yang melihatku tertidur,” erang Taemin sambil sekali lagi meletakkan kepala di lipatan lengannya di atas konter. Jonghyun tidak berkata apa-apa kecuali gumaman pelan sambil melepas jaketnya. Suasana di sini jauh lebih hangat; ia membiarkan kaus lengan pendek menggantung longgar di kedua pundaknya. Taemin mengintip dari balik lipatan lengan ketika sebuah pertanyaan menggantung di benaknya. “Tidak pulang ke rumah lagi?”

Gerakan Jonghyun berhenti sesaat, lantas ia menyingkirkan celetukan tersebut dengan tawa kecil lainnya. “Semuanya sudah pasti untuk penampilan besok lusa?”

Taemin memperhatikannya lebih lama, membaca lebih jauh ke dalam tempurung kepalanya, lalu menegakkan badan dan mengangkat bahu dalam prosesnya. “Seperti biasa, kupikir. Bukan aku yang mengurus sampai ke remah-remah.”

“Tapi pacarmu yang menyedihkan.”

“Salah sendiri mencintaiku mati-matian.” Taemin sengaja melewatkan putaran bola mata Jonghyun dengan menunduk dan meraih ponselnya dari saku celana. “Yang lebih penting, aku dapat surel dari orang yang tidak kukenal beberapa malam yang lalu—selalu berniat meneruskannya ke milikmu, tapi selalu lupa.”

“Dan kau menyebut dirimu manajer.”

“Kau yang memutuskannya sendiri, aku tidak pernah meminta. Nih.” Pemuda itu mengetuk layar ponsel beberapa kali, kemudian memutarnya ke arah Jonghyun. “Intinya dia tertarik denganmu dan memintamu datang ke kantornya untuk semacam audisi? Hal-hal semacam itu.”

Jonghyun baru mencapai separuh isi surat saat menyahut, “Katakan padanya aku tidak tertarik.”

“Sudah kuduga,” jawab Taemin, jenuh sekaligus frustrasi. “Sudah _kuduga_ kau selalu cari jalan berputar untuk mendapatkan uang.” Tetapi kedua ibu jarinya mulai mengetikkan surel balasan, entah bagaimana tetap dapat dilakukan sambil menggerutu. “Kau bisa saja jadi miliarder—apa bedanya bernyanyi di depan pengunjung bar yang mengantuk dengan di depan beberapa sorotan kamera? Tidak banyak, kupikir. Tapi tentu saja kau adalah tipikal protagonis menjemukan yang suka repot. Kita terseok-seok menyewa lahan untuk penampilanmu, utang menumpuk, pendapatan semakin kecil. Untung saja pacarku punya banyak uang. Bajingan.”

Hanya seperempat omelan Taemin yang masuk telinga Jonghyun. “Aku tidak ingin ini jadi pekerjaan utama, kupikir kau sudah tahu. Karena kalau begitu, apa yang harus kulakukan pada anak-anak yang menungguiku setiap hari? Mereka bakal merindukanku.”

Taemin memberikan tatapan aneh. “Kau pedofil keparat. Membusuk sana di penitipan anak.”

Jonghyun kembali tertawa, mendengarkan letupan-letupan Taemin entah bagaimana selalu berhasil meringankan hatinya yang kepayahan. Bagaimanapun, sepintas gelitikan itu seketika memudar saat seraut wajah kembali terlintas di benaknya. Ia memutuskan duduk di bangku tinggi dan menopangkan dagu di atas telapak tangan, pandangan menerawang jajaran rak di belakang Taemin.

Orang aneh. Sungguh orang yang aneh, tapi di saat yang sama juga sangat klise: Putus asa dengan kehidupannya, lari ke obat-obatan, terkatung-katung di jalanan menyebarkan lebih banyak perasaan putus asa pada sembarang orang. Meski tidak pernah mengenal orang semacam itu sungguhan, rasanya Jonghyun seperti membaca buku membosankan yang bagian akhirnya dapat ditebak dengan mengintip halaman pertamanya.

Tapi malaikat... sungguh? Dari semua orang yang ada di dunia ini, mengapa justru Jonghyun yang kumal, yang ketus dan jelas-jelas sangat tidak menarik, mendapatkan predikat malaikat dari lelaki itu?

“Oi, kenapa malah melamun?”

Jonghyun menyeret pandangannya ke wajah memberengut Taemin. “Kau mengatakan sesuatu?”

“Tidak, sih, tapi tidak biasanya kau tidak mengoceh soal anak-anak kesayanganmu yang berbuat lucu,” kata Taemin sambil mengambil sebuah gelas berkaki dan mengelap bagian dalamnya. “Aku selalu berharap kau bisa tutup mulut, tapi sekarang kau melakukannya dan itu malah membuatku ngeri.”

“Yah, sangat tipikal Taemin,” ledek Jonghyun dan berganti melipat kedua lengan di atas bar. “Aku hanya sedang berpikir. Apa artinya kalau seseorang mendadak memanggilmu malaikat?”

“Itu artinya dia lupa dengan rencana kencan romantis yang sudah lama dijanjikan atau menghilangkan sebelah kaus kaki kesayanganmu.” Taemin memandang gelas dengan tajam seolah benda itu pelakunya. “Bajingan itu tidak akan lepas dariku nanti.”

“Maksudku, dari orang asing, kepada orang yang sama-sama asing,” koreksi Jonghyun. Taemin mendongak dengan sorot mata terkejut.

“Seseorang melakukan itu padamu?” Pemuda itu mengembalikan gelas ke tempatnya dan mengambil yang lain. “Wow, mungkin kau sudah berhadapan dengan orang mesum yang paling berbahaya—atau dia tipe canggung sosial yang tidak pernah keluar rumah dan belajar kata-kata rayuan dari majalah tahun 80-an.”

Kebalikannya, lelaki itu tampak normal-normal saja, jika bukannya cukup menarik. Walaupun arus kemarahan dan kebingungan nyaris membuat pengelihatan Jonghyun blur, ia masih dapat mengamati rambut sewarna karamel yang dipotong rapi, yang selalu jatuh ke dahi tidak peduli berapa kali ia mencoba menyugarnya ke belakang. Pakaiannya juga bagus. Cara bicaranya baik-baik saja. Kecuali mata yang tampak mati, ia tampak normal.

Nah, tapi bukankah ‘mata mati’ itu poin utamanya? Satu cela yang tidak bisa diabaikan. Jonghyun menggosok-gosok kening membayangkan dirinya telah berhadapan dengan orang semacam itu, dan dapat bebas begitu saja. Lebih dari seminggu berlalu, ia belum bisa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika lelaki itu memutuskan melakukan sesuatu untuk telah masuk ke dalam flatnya.

Yah, tapi yang sudah terjadi, biarkan terjadi. Jonghyun separuh memutar bangku tinggi ke samping.

“Aku mau tidur.”

“Aku mulai berpikir kau harus membayar uang sewa kamarku. Kau tidur di sana lebih sering daripada aku,” gerutu Taemin, suaranya semakin kecil seiring Jonghyun mendaki anak-anak tangga kayu menuju lantai dua.

Ruangan di lantai dua lebih mirip penginapan dengan selasar panjang dan pintu-pintu di sebelah kanan dan kiri (dan dulunya memang penginapan sebelum orang tua Taemin memutuskan menutupnya karena tidak laku). Salah satu pintu terbuka di sebelah kiri; Jonghyun mengitip sejenak dan menemukan ketiga adik Taemin tidur berpelukan di kasur lantai, kembar identik dan hanya bisa dibedakan lewat warna piama mereka. Keluarga Taemin cukup unik dan penuh pergolakan, tapi Jonghyun rela menukarkan seluruh hidupnya untuk dilahirkan kembali di keluarga semacam ini.

Ia berbelok ke pintu kamar Taemin, yang dirantai dari luar dan ditempeli berbagai macam stiker peringatan agar ketiga adiknya tidak bisa masuk, tapi Jonghyun tahu gembok yang menyatukan lilitan rantai di pegangan pintu itu tidak pernah dikunci. Mendorong pelan pintunya, ia mendapati ruangan sempit yang berantakan dengan berbagai lembar pakaian dan bungkus-bungkus makanan. Sangat khas Taemin, sangat menyebalkan, sekaligus membuatnya merasa aman. Ia menjatuhkan tubuh di dipan tipis itu dan menghirup sebanyak mungkin aroma Taemin di sepreinya, memeluk rapat-rapat selimut yang awalnya bergulung tak keruan di dekat kaki.

Pria mesum atau pria canggung sosial. Jonghyun mendengus kecil. Matanya mulai terasa berat ketika memutar ulang pertemuan mereka minggu lalu, dan ia mulai merasakan tubuhnya dilingkupi kantuk hanya dengan mengingat suara lelaki teler itu.

.

“Ibuuuu, aku juga mau minum susu!”

“Ibuuu, kaus kakiku hilang!”

“Ibuuu, ritsleting celanaku tidak bisa dinaikkan!”

Ledakan jerit melengking itu datang nyaris bersamaan, bersusulan tanpa jeda antara satu dengan yang lainnya seperti rentetan kembang api, dan Jonghyun tergeragap bangun karenanya. Menyadari itu benar-benar terjadi dan bukan bagian dari mimpinya yang sering dibayangi anak-anak dari penitipan, Jonghyun menarik napas panjang dan menggosok-gosok wajahnya. Sinar matahari telah menerobos melewati kerai jendela dan jatuh di punggung kakinya dalam larik-larik hangat.

Taemin sudah berada di kamar, mengintip keluar melewati pintu yang hanya sedikit dibuka sambil berteriak, “Persetan! Persetan dengan kalian semua! Aku bukan ibumu!” kemudian membanting pintu dengan kekuatan yang bisa menggetarkan kaca jendela. Ekspresinya masih garang ketika berbalik, dan tidak berubah saat matanya berserobok dengan Jonghyun. “Oh, kau sudah bangun.”

“Tiga petasan itu bangun cepat,” komentar Jonghyun basi. Taemin menggerung muak.

“Tidak sabar sampai aku lulus dan meninggalkan sarang penyamun ini,” gerutunya sambil menggali gunung pakaian di belakang pintu.

“Ibu belum pulang?”

“Ada, sih, tapi masih berkutat dengan—oh, bangsat.” Dan Taemin melompat keluar dari kamar, mengabaikan kemeja yang masih separuh terkancing, meneriaki ibunya sendiri tentang telur dadar yang masih ada di kompor. Jonghyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menyusul keluar dari kamar. Ketiga adik Taemin berkeliaran seperti lebah-lebah yang sibuk di ruang makan dengan gelas-gelas susu, ibu mereka mendudukkan diri di kursi setelah Taemin mengambil-alih sutil dari tangannya.

Ibu Taemin adalah wanita yang menarik. Wajahnya masih tampak muda, dengan sedikit saja lajur usia terlihat di sudut matanya. Sedikit tidak becus dalam mengurus rumah tangga, tapi ibu yang baik dan terus berusaha ( _dan terus gagal_ , imbuh Taemin setiap kali Jonghyun memberikan pujian pada wanita itu). Ia tersenyum cerah mendapati Jonghyun melenggang dari kamar putranya.

“Jonghyun! Kau datang?”

“Ya, telah tidur dengan nyenyak,” sahut Jonghyun cengegesan, salah satu dari kembar tiga itu menubruk pinggangnya sebelum berlari bersama saudara-saudaranya lagi. Ia berusaha menangkap satu, tapi mereka jauh lebih cepat.

“Senang melihatmu lagi, kau sudah lama tidak berkunjung—astaga, kenapa kau terlihat semakin kurus tiap kali aku melihatmu? Apa kau makan dengan benar?” tanya wanita itu lembut sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Jonghyun.

Itu bukan sesuatu yang tidak disadari Jonghyun; cermin adalah pengingat yang setia sekaligus paling jahat. Tulang pipinya terlihat lebih menonjol dan kini pipinya melesak ke dalam. Matanya tampak kosong, lingkaran hitam menggelantung di bawahnya dengan jelek. Kulitnya semakin kisut dari hari ke hari. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

“Aku menambah kerja sambilanku sekarang setelah dari penitipan anak,” katanya. Di latar belakang, Taemin mengempaskan telur dadar separuh gosong ke piring-piring dan berteriak agar adik-adiknya segera duduk di meja makan. “Butuh banyak uang akhir-akhir ini.”

“Anak malang, dan kudengar kau masih pentas di sana-sini?”

“—keparat, jangan ambil milik saudaramu!”

Jonghyun tersenyum kecil. “Ya. Satu-satunya waktu yang kusukai dalam seminggu, kupikir.”

Ibu Taemin meraih sebelah tangannya dan mengelus-elusnya dengan cara keibuan. Di belakang kepalanya, Taemin mengangkut salah satu dari si kembar ke kamar mandi karena tampaknya telah menumpahkan susu ke piamanya. “Kau selalu diterima di tempat ini, Jonghyun. Datanglah kapan pun kau mau, dan mintalah bantuan kapan pun kau membutuhkannya.”

_“Aku butuh bantuanmu.”_ Suara itu kembali melintas di benak Jonghyun, seterang siang hari dan sejernih air sungai. Jonghyun tersenyum sekali lagi.

“Tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu dianggap serius.”

Karena kepalanya bisa meledak jika semua hal dianggap serius.

~~~

Jonghyun merasa semua orang memiliki cara mereka masing-masing dalam menghadapi kehidupan yang brengsek. Taemin dengan ketidakpedulian emosional yang secara aneh dapat menggerinda semua masalahnya, dirinya dengan ketidakpedulian _tidak peduli_ yang membuatnya meluncur begitu saja melewati masalah—dan orang tempo hari mungkin dengan menghirup kokain dan terbang di atas awan.

Entah apa yang membuatnya kembali mengingat lelaki itu lagi, sementara mereka sudah hampir satu bulan tidak berhubungan (dan bukannya mereka pernah _benar-benar_ berhubungan). Barangkali ekspresi seorang pengunjung di meja terjauh dalam bar yang terlalu khidmat ketika ia sedang memetik gitar sambil membawakan lagu terakhir yang mendorongnya berpikir demikian. Atau mungkin sekadar sekelebat serpih pemikiran yang tidak penting. Ia memutuskan meninggalkannya bersamaan dengan kakinya kembali menjejak tanah dan membungkuk berterima kasih meski mungkin tidak ada yang mendengarkannya sungguhan.

Taemin duduk di salah satu bangku tinggi di depan konter bar, merokok sambil tanpa tahu malu saling rayu dengan seorang bartender tampan yang mengabaikan pengunjung lain begitu saja, tidak peduli pada tepukan bernada tegur dari rekan kerjanya. Ketika Jonghyun akhirnya bergabung bersama mereka, Taemin sekadar mengembuskan segulung asap dan mengangguk kecil.

“Kerja bagus. Aku hampir menangis mendengarmu.”

“Lebih baik kau diam saja ketimbang tidak tahu harus bilang apa,” gerutu Jonghyun sambil memutar kursinya menghadap permukaan bar yang mengkilap. “Yang lebih penting, apa kita bisa segera pulang? Besok ada acara jalan-jalan dengan penitipan anak.”

Choi Minho menyemburkan tawa di saat paling tidak terduga. “Maaf, _Hyung_. Aku hanya tidak menyangka.” Lelaki jangkung itu mendadak menuangkan limun untuk Jonghyun, lagi-lagi tidak terduga. “Sering mendengarnya dari Taemin, tapi membayangkan kau berjalan-jalan bersama kumpulan anak kecil adalah pemandangan yang agak... luar biasa.”

“Dengan apron merah muda dan senyum sepanjang waktu? Memang luar biasa,” sahut Taemin dan menyesap minumannya. Ia mendesah perlahan. “Hei, ayahmu serius tidak punya rencana membeli bar milik keluargaku? Rasanya dunia akan lebih baik kalau seperti itu.”

“Mungkin suatu saat nanti, Manis. Kami tidak memiliki terlalu banyak uang seperti bayanganmu,” balas Minho dengan suara gula-gula, lantas, akhirnya, memenuhi panggilan seorang pengunjung yang duduk di samping Taemin.

“Aku bersumpah bakal diam-diam menaikkan plang ‘jual’ di depan pintu. Bajingan tolol itu tidak berbakat bisnis, dan seharusnya sudah tahu itu sejak lama,” gumam Taemin frustrasi. “Kami hidup karena Ibu membanting tulang sepanjang siang dan malam, bukan menjamur menunggu pelanggan yang tidak pernah datang.”

Komplain itu tidak ditujukan pada siapa pun secara spesifik; Jonghyun mengetahuinya sejak lama, Minho pasti sudah mendengarnya berulang kali pula. Taemin menyilangkan kaki dan kembali menghela substansi dari rokoknya. “Oh ya,” lalu ia berkata, seolah yang barusan tidak pernah terucap, “kau mendapat panggilan cinta lagi. Dari seorang pengunjung.”

Jonghyun mengetuk uap air di gelas limunnya. “Sudah kubilang, aku tidak—”

“Aku tahu itu, dengarkan dulu, ck.” Taemin menopang dagu dengan tangan kiri sedangkan yang lain mengetukkan serpih abu ke asbak. “Dia berkata tertarik mengundangmu ke pesta di suatu tempat di suatu waktu nanti—Minho yang ingat, aku cuma separuh mendengarkan.” Jonghyun tidak mengerti bagaimana Taemin dapat melewatkan detail krusial tersebut, tapi tidak memprotes. “Pokoknya, dia minta demo lagu-lagumu. Sepertinya punya banyak uang, pakaiannya bagus dan _bau_ nya kaya. Aku dapat kartu namanya.”

Taemin mengeluarkan selembar kartu tebal berpinggiran emas dari saku kemejanya dan menjentikkan benda itu ke dekat tangan Jonghyun yang menumpu meja.

“Aku bakal membunuhmu kalau menolak,” tambah Taemin kasual. Jonghyun memutar bola mata, lantas mengangkat kartu nama itu sampai sejajar dengan matanya.

Kim Kibum— _wedding organizer_ , huh? Jonghyun mengetuk-ngetukkan pinggiran kartu nama ke dagu, berpikir betapa ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya ia tampil di pesta pernikahan jika negoisasi berjalan lancar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maaf kalau banyak typo. sedikit terburu-buru selama mengerjakannya lol

Taemin mengenyakkan tubuh dengan terlalu nyaman di salah satu sofa empuk berwarna merah mencolok dalam ruangan berinterior modern tersebut, Jonghyun masih butuh waktu untuk mengedarkan pandangan ke dinding-dinding yang dipenuhi foto-foto pernikahan dengan berbagai tema. Hanya sepuluh menit lalu mereka tiba di gedung perkantoran bagus yang membuat Taemin bergumam, “Oh, Tuhan,” untuk pertama kalinya, melesat ke lantai dua puluh dengan lift kaca, dan akhirnya tiba di depan pintu kantor Kim Kibum. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut licin ke belakang, bentuk wajah sangat ramping dan tubuh langsing, mempersilakan mereka masuk. Dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai sekretaris, tapi Jonghyun dan Taemin seketika bertukar lirik yang berarti: _Bukankah dia terlalu tampan untuk seorang sekretaris._

“Oke,” kata Taemin sambil memainkan bandul ristleting jaketnya yang dinaikkan sampai dagu. “Kita akan membicarakan soal biaya dan segalanya. Kuharap kau mengerti harga dirimu sendiri, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot memerankan manajer tamak yang mengeruk banyak uang.” Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak dengan kening berkerut. “Yah, mungkin aku _memang_ perlu banyak uang, tapi tidak usah seperti itu juga, sih.”

“Jangan khawatir, aku tahu prioritas dan kebutuhan,” tukas Jonghyun. Sejujurnya ia tidak menyangka Kim Kibum ini hanya perlu satu minggu untuk merespons rekaman demo yang dikirim Taemin. Barangkali ia sudah cukup putus asa untuk pernikahan yang diurusnya sekarang, mungkin Taemin mengatakan _sesuatu_ —Jonghyun memutuskan tidak mencari tahu terlalu banyak.

Mereka menunggu dalam keheningan elegan selama beberapa saat sampai pintu lain dalam ruangan itu terbuka dan seorang lelaki muda keluar dari sana. Langkahnya cepat dengan kepercayaan diri yang menyerempet garis angkuh, dan Taemin menyenggol betis Jonghyun sebagai isyarat memang lelaki itu yang menghubunginya tempo hari. Seraya beranjak berdiri untuk menyapa, Jonghyun bertanya-tanya apakah semua perencana pernikahan memang semuda dan sebergaya itu. Rasanya seperti menjabat tangan idola ketika mereka saling berkenalan.

Bagaimanapun, Kim Kibum memberi tatapan lebih lama pada jaket Taemin. “Ruangannya terlalu dingin untukmu? Kau sakit?”

“Tidak, ini memang gaya berpakaianku,” kata Taemin kasual dan membenamkan kedua tangan di dalam saku jaket, bersikap sedikit menantang yang kekanakan, tapi Jonghyun tidak bereaksi karena ia lebih tahu. Kibum sekadar mengangguk, lantas mempersilakan mereka duduk kembali, dirinya memilih sofa tunggal berwarna senada.

“Apakah sulit mencari tempat ini?” tanya Kibum berbasa-basi, kedua tamunya menggeleng dengan kompak karena bagaimana mungkin gedung menjulang penuh keglamoran ini dapat terlewatkan mata telanjang. “Syukurlah. Tempo hari aku berkata seharusnya kita bertemu di tempat yang lebih nyaman, tapi ada pekerjaan lain yang mendadak muncul dan rasanya pertemuan kita menjadi jauh lebih sempit dibanding rencana semula.

“Jadi, kita langsung masuk ke topik inti saja,” kata Kibum sambil mengeluarkan notes entah dari mana. “Aku mendengarmu pertama kali di bar itu dan berpikir kau punya suara yang cocok untuk mengiringi resepsi pernikahan? Percayalah, aku punya telinga yang bagus—dan mata yang bagus, tentu saja. Dan rasanya lirik lagu dan suaramu bagus untuk tema pernikahan ini.”

“Apa temanya?” tanya Jonghyun.

“Pemakaman.”

Taemin mendengus lebih keras dari seharusnya. “Maaf—apa?”

Kibum menaikkan tatapan kepada mereka, lalu meledakkan satu silabel tawa yang mengejutkan. “Bercanda. Kalian terlihat terlalu tegang, aku jadi merasa tergelitik.” Ia mengetukkan telunjuk ke notesnya. “Walaupun aku merasa pengantinnya memang akan merasa di pemakaman. _Anyway_ , alasanku memanggilmu jauh-jauh sebelum hari H adalah karena kau mungkin ingin mempersiapkan diri dengan baik. Dia bukan orang sembarangan—yah, setidaknya orang tuanya yang bukan orang sembarangan. Jadi—”

“Maaf, tapi kupikir kita harus sepakat soal harga sebelum masuk ke teknis?” sela Taemin sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan, Jonghyun buru-buru menurunkannya lagi ke pangkuan. Kibum menghela napas dan menyilangkan kaki, punggungnya disandarkan ke belakang.

“Kau minta berapa?”

“... hah?”

“Kubayar berapa pun, kau yang memutuskan,” lanjut Kibum tenang, seolah ia memiliki terlalu banyak uang dan tidak sabar untuk menghamburkannya ke orang pertama yang ditemuinya. Dia, atau orang yang akan menikah ini. “Aku serius, itu bukan masalah besar. Alasanku memanggil kalian bukan karena kau seorang penyanyi tidak terkenal yang bisa dibayar sedikit. Aku sungguh-sungguh berpikir kau _bisa_ mengendalikan suasana.”

“Wow,” bisik Taemin, dan eksistensinya mulai pudar dari sebelah Jonghyun—atau Jonghyun yang merasa demikian, karena bukankah itu satu-satunya alasan pemuda itu bersedia menyusuri pusat kota di siang yang terik ini.

“Baiklah, itu bisa dikesampingkan untuk beberapa saat, benar? Sekarang—” Mata Kibum menyipit tidak senang mendengar ketukan di pintu, raut _apa-lagi-sekarang_ memenuhi wajahnya dengan kebengisan terselubung. “Tunggu sebentar.” Ia memberi senyum sekilas kepada mereka dan berdiri dari sofa, mulai melangkah ke pintu sambil menggerutu, “Sungguhan, apa tidak ada yang bisa berjalan sesuai rencana hari ini?”

Sementara itu, Jonghyun menyikut rusuk Taemin. “Hei, bukankah ini hal bagus?”

“Bagus? Ini luar biasa!” bisik Taemin keras, matanya berbinar-binar. “Ugh, di mana aku harus mencari partner kaya yang bahkan bisa membuang-buang uang untuk penyanyi amatir sepertimu.”

“Maaf kalau amatir.” Jonghyun menonjok lengan Taemin pelan.

“Sungguh, rasanya kau harus berhenti berkunjung ke sini sesuka hati.” Suara Kibum cukup keras dan ketus untuk membuat pergulatan anak kucing mereka berhenti dan berganti menoleh ke arah pintu. Lelaki itu melipat kedua lengan di depan dada, posturnya menutupi seseorang yang masih berada di luar. “Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau seharusnya ada rencana makan siang bersama calon istrimu—dan bagaimana mungkin aku tahu jadwalmu lebih baik! Untuk sekali saja, bisakah kau bersikap sedikit normal dan melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan padamu?”

Taemin bersiul kecil. “Si Kim Kibum itu kelihatan menakutkan.”

Tetapi Jonghyun mematung, matanya membulat ke arah rambut warna karamel yang mengintip sedikit dari balik bahu Kibum. Mungkin bisa siapa saja, mungkin bukan siapa-siapa—Jonghyun telanjur mendapati dirinya melonjak berdiri, napasnya tidak beraturan ketika area pandangnya lebih luas dan keseluruhan wajah pemilik rambut tersebut kelihatan sejelas siang hari, sejernih air sungai.

Dalam waktu yang sempit tersebut, untuk pertama kalinya Jonghyun mengamatinya sungguhan. Mata sayu di bawah alis tebal itu tetap tampak kosong tanpa nyawa, memandang lawan bicaranya tanpa benar-benar melihat. Kulitnya terlalu pucat dan menggantung sedih di fitur wajah yang pada dasarnya menarik, suatu hal yang patut disayangkan karena ia lebih tampak seperti mayat ketimbang manusia. Postur tubuhnya cukup menjulang, walaupun lebih sering sedikit meringkuk seolah bahunya terlalu berat untuk ditegakkan.

Jonghyun menyebutnya ‘waktu sempit’ karena di detik selanjutnya ia berhasil mengenali lelaki itu, hal yang sama berlaku pada pihak sebaliknya, Kibum beserta semua celotehan mengenai kencan gagal mendadak tersingkirkan begitu saja ke ambang pintu. Langkah-langkah lebar diambil lelaki itu, hanya perlu dua atau tiga, hingga mereka berdiri berhadapan sekali lagi. Dia dan lelaki itu.

Ekspresi boneka kejam dan dingin yang sedari tadi terpasang di wajah lelaki itu mendadak luruh, digantikan senyum lebar dan percik cahaya di kedua bola matanya. Jonghyun meneguk ludah, terlalu terlambat untuk memikirkan rencana kabur di saat satu tangannya tertangkap jari-jemari lembap lelaki itu.

“Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana,” kata si lelaki, separuh berbisik dan terdengar seperti ia benar-benar telah mengerahkan upaya untuk mencari. “Malaikatku.” Tarikannya semakin keras, pundak Jonghyun sudah menjadi sandaran dagunya. Lagi-lagi. “Aku merindukanmu.”

“Oh Tuhan.” Sayup-sayup Taemin berkomentar.

 _Selamatkan diri!_ Satu suara berteriak panik dari belakang kepala Jonghyun. Penguntit teler itu kembali padanya dan ia tidak punya alasan mematung seperti orang yang tidak berdaya. Kedua tangan Jonghyun sudah terangkat ke punggung lelaki itu, bersiap menarik kain setelan bagusnya menjauh, tapi bibir yang mendarat di dahinya membuat seluruh sarafnya seolah mengejang.

“Kau ini malaikat pelindung atau malaikat kematian? Kau datang di saat aku membutuhkanmu sekaligus di saat aku berpikir mati lebih baik.” Lelaki itu terkekeh kecil, nadanya lega bercampur pahit. Satu tangannya menyingkirkan rambut Jonghyun dengan perlahan, mengusap tempat ia mengecupnya barusan menggunakan ibu jari.

Ada dehaman keras di belakang mereka dan Jonghyun seketika mendapatkan kendali tubuhnya kembali untuk menjauhkan lelaki itu darinya. Kibum berdiri memandangi mereka dengan mata mendelik dan kedua tangan di pinggang, Taemin masih di kursinya dan memberikan tatapan separuh linglung: _Dia siapa? Kalian apa? Aku di mana?_

Ia harus menjelaskan sesuatu. Apa saja. Mulutnya seketika terbuka: “Jangan salah sangka, ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan dan sama sekali bukan itu. Sebenarnya aku juga—”

“Kibum, kau sudah pernah dengar tentangnya,” potong lelaki itu tenang. Satu tangannya menguatkan pegangan di jemari Jonghyun dan membuat yang bersangkutan menyadari mereka masih melakukan satu kontak fisik—dan mungkin alasan kedua orang lainnya masih bergeming terlepas dari usaha payahnya membela diri. “Malaikat yang selalu kubicarakan. Yang datang di saat aku merasa hampir mati dan meminta bantuan. Satu-satunya yang membuatku merasa hidup lagi.” Ia memberikan tatapan matahari pada Jonghyun yang masih ternganga. “Malaikatku.”

“Malaikat itu adalah _dia_?”

“ _Dia_ yang memanggilmu malaikat?”

Respons yang berbeda datang bersamaan, dan kini giliran Kibum dan Taemin yang berpandangan, saling terkaget. Jonghyun melepaskan pegangan tangan lelaki sinting itu dan menghambur ke tasnya. “Cukup, aku pergi sekarang,” katanya, tengkuknya panas oleh letupan kemarahan yang sama dengan tempo hari—pada lelaki itu, pada dirinya yang lagi-lagi tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa. “Lupakan saja diskusi tentang resepsi pernikahan itu. Maafkan aku, tapi lebih baik kau mencari orang lain.”

Ia menoleh ke arah si lelaki. “Kau benar-benar tidak tahu batasan, bukan begitu? Apakah satu kali mempermalukanku tidak cukup?”

“Mempermalukanmu?” Kening lelaki itu mengernyit. Jonghyun semakin geram.

“Hentikan omong kosongmu!” Segera setelah bentakannya memantul di dinding, Jonghyun memejamkan mata dan menggerung frustrasi. Konfrontasi dengan orang lain sama sekali bukan gayanya, dan kini perasaan bersalah telah meninggikan suara mulai menggerogoti perutnya seperti asam kuat. Ia membuka mata, menatap lelaki itu nanar. “Aku bisa melupakannya jika hanya satu kali, tapi apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?”

“Aku menginginkanmu.”

“Aku mencoba serius di sini. Kumohon—”

“Aku menginginkanmu, hanya kau,” sela lelaki itu dan mencoba meraih tangan Jonghyun lagi, tapi lelaki lainnya berhasil menghindar lebih cepat. Senyumnya masih bertahan, tidak tergentarkan. “Tidak ada yang lain. Aku hidup karenamu.”

Jonghyun terperangah. “Kau gila?”

“Karena kau tidak bersamaku, benar.” Lelaki itu mengambil satu langkah maju; Jonghyun tidak bisa melakukan sebaliknya karena bagian belakang lututnya telah membentur sofa. “Aku percaya semua orang memiliki malaikat pelindung mereka masing-masing dan aku mulai berpikir mungkin kau adalah milikku. Tidakkah kau berpikir begitu?”

Taemin beranjak berdiri. “Er, Tuan, tapi dia manusia...”

“Jinki, hentikan ini.” Peringatan datang dari Kibum, yang berada sedikit jauh dari mereka hingga Jonghyun tidak dapat melihatnya. Tapi mungkin jari-jemari putih yang mendarat di pundak lelaki ini dari belakang adalah miliknya. “Kau _tidak_ baik-baik saja. Segeralah mundur dan aku bisa mendengarkanmu—”

“Aku sangat tidak baik-baik saja, memang. Kau tahu kebalikan kata sempurna? Aku _hancur_.” Tapi senyum lelaki itu tidak pernah meluruh. Jonghyun mengamatinya nyaris tanpa berkedip. “Aku mencarimu ke seluruh pelosok kota ini sebulan terakhir, berusaha menemukan satu-satunya entitas yang bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik. Dan aku yakin kau sudah menungguku di _suatu tempat_ , jadi aku berpikir untuk menyusulmu ke _sana_.”

Setiap kemarahan Jonghyun terserap habis, digantikan keraguan yang memenuhi sekujur tubuh.

“Baiklah, sudah waktunya kau pergi.” Cengkeraman Kibum menusuk pundak lelaki itu dan menariknya hingga berbalik. “Dan kalian juga.” Ia melempar tatapan sekilas pada Jonghyun dan Taemin. “Maaf, tapi kita akan bicara lain kali—dalam waktu dekat. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi.”

Taemin beringsut mundur, menarik pelan ujung lengan pakaian Jonghyun dengan cara yang membuat Jonghyun teringat usia pemuda itu sebenarnya, dan mereka pamit dengan suara lirih serta bungkukan canggung. Sebelum pintu tertutup, bagaimanapun, Jonghyun melirik ke dalam dan untuk terakhir kalinya berserobok dengan si lelaki yang masih berada di hadapan Kibum, mungkin sedang mendengarkan lebih banyak lagi omelan.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya tampak tulus sekaligus pasrah.

~~~

“Orang gila sungguhan!” Taemin menendang udara di depannya, menekankan kata-katanya, sebelum kembali mengayun-ayunkannya tanpa tujuan seperti yang sudah dilakoninya sejak tiga puluh menit lalu tiba di unit sewa bobrok yang disulap Jonghyun menjadi studio musik. “Lalu, kau tahu, dia semacam menggelayuti Jonghyun _hyung_ dan mulai meracau soal malaikat dan—persetanlah, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan.” Perhatiannya beralih pada Jonghyun yang duduk di lantai tak jauh darinya. “Sebenarnya kalian punya hubungan apa?”

“Itu akan menjadi hal pertama yang kutanyakan padanya,” sahut Jonghyun tanpa mendongak dari setelan gitarnya. Ia tidak sekadar menanggapi perkataan Taemin; kekeraskepalaan lelaki itu membuatnya mulai mempertanyakan ingatannya sendiri— _apakah kita pernah kenal sebelum semua rangkaian kejadian ini? Apakah kita pasangan dari kehidupan sebelumnya dan kau kebetulan mengingat masa itu?_ “Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya.”

“Itu sedikit... kacau,” komentar Minho tidak yakin. Sejak Taemin merangsek ke dadanya sambil mencerocos tentang orang gila dari kantor mengkilat beberapa hari lalu, ia memosisikan diri tidak lebih sebagai pendengar, dan cerita menggebu-gebu dari kekasihnya jelas memberikan sedikit efek penilaiannya terhadap orang ini. Si Orang Gila yang sebenarnya belum pernah diketahuinya, tapi terasa seperti teman lama berkat Taemin.

“Kacau sekali!” erang Taemin sambil melontarkan satu lengannya melewati pundak Minho, merangkulnya setengah hati dengan dagu menyandar di pundak. “ _Man_ , aku berharap dia tidak ada saat aku harus berbicara dengan Kibum ini lagi. Aneh kan kalau kami mengobrol mendadak dia mengintai di belakang seperti itu.”

Gerakan Jonghyun berhenti sesaat, termangu dengan pernyataan Taemin yang, jika menilai bagaimana pertemuan mereka tempo hari, sebenarnya cukup masuk akal. Jonghyun menggeleng kecil, menepis gagasan untuk menentang pendapat Taemin karena—baiklah, sejujurnya ia tidak keberatan bertemu lelaki itu lagi karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dari lelaki itu, yang berusaha disampaikan padanya tapi mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk itu.

Tentu tanpa sandaran tiba-tiba dan terutama ciuman tanpa pengumuman. Cukup duduk berhadapan, mengobrol sambil mungkin menyeruput teh hangat. Pertemuan sore yang sempurna untuk membagi kisah kehidupan masing-masing, dan mungkin mereka bisa menjadi teman setelah memahami satu sama lain. Sikap lelaki itu sedikit-banyak membuat Jonghyun teringat pada dirinya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi Jonghyun menggelengkan kepala. Tapi buat apa dipikir serius. Kalau mereka harus bertemu, mereka akan bertemu lagi. Sesimpel itu.

Ribut-ribut sedikit di atasnya membuat Jonghyun mendongak dan seketika menyesalinya. Ia memutar bola mata. “Kupikir kita sedang berbicara kasual dua menit yang lalu dan kalian sudah berciuman sekarang.”

“Bukankah itu kesalahanmu?” balas Taemin nyaman, kedua tangannya masih melingkari leher si lelaki jangkung. “Aku mengajakmu berbicara sejak lama sekali, tapi kau malah melamun.”

Jonghyun menaikkan alis tinggi-tinggi.

“Tidak lama _sekali_ , tapi memang lumayan lama,” tambah Minho kalem, dan sebenarnya bukan informasi yang dibutuhkan siapa-siapa. Jonghyun mengembuskan napas keras, dengan sedikit telengan kepala kasual melirik jam dinding yang berada di puncak kepala Taemin.

“Omong-omong, tumben kau santai sekali di sini.” Jonghyun mendengus saat Taemin tidak mampu membaca petunjuknya. “Adik-adikmu.”

Taemin membulatkan mata, lantas menyumpah saat menaikkan pergelangan tangan Minho untuk memeriksa arlojinya. “Oh sialan, aku lupa. Kenapa pula Ibu tidak mengingatkan? Keparat. Aku bakal pergi sekarang.”

“Aku mengantarmu,” kata Minho cepat dan meraih jaket Taemin untuknya, yang kemudian sekadar disampirkan ke pundak oleh si empunya sebelum melompat turun dari tumpukan kardus usang tempat mereka duduk. Minho yang lebih dulu tiba di pintu dan menahannya tetap terbuka menggunakan lengan. “Menurutmu aku harus membawakan _popsicle_ untuk adik-adikmu?”

“Mereka bocah-bocah licik, bisa mengurasmu habis-habisan sebelum kau mengetahuinya. Jadi lebih baik jangan.” Taemin mencondongkan badan ke belakang setelah melewati ambang pintu. “Oi, kami duluan. Ingatkan pada anggota band-mu soal penampilan Jumat malam.”

Jonghyun melambaikan tangan pada pasangan itu, lalu beranjak berdiri setelah satu desahan lainnya. Masih ada waktu sampai pukul tujuh; rasanya cukup aman mencoba melipir ke rumah dan mengambil lebih banyak barang pribadinya yang masih tersisa. Pekerjaan menyebalkan yang hanya bisa ia lakukan di saat sendirian karena ia tidak pernah suka mengartikulasikan “pulang ke rumah” keras-keras saat seseorang bertanya ke mana dia pergi. Membatinnya pun sudah membuatnya gatal.

Setelah menyusupkan kepalanya ke dalam _hoodie_ dan mengantongi ponsel, berulang kali meyakinkan diri tidak meninggalkan apa pun, ia menyentak pintu rompal itu terbuka. Dan merasa darahnya membeku. Dalam tahapan ini, ia tidak yakin mana yang lebih buruk antara mencurigai dirinya mengidap semacam halusinasi atau keberadaan lelaki itu sendiri di depan matanya.

“Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?” Suaranya meluncur lebih tenang dari yang diduga dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Di depannya, lelaki itu mulai tersenyum—masih dan mungkin akan tetap tersenyum meski dunia meledak menjadi serpihan di belakang punggungnya.

“Aku melacakmu.”

“Oh.” Jonghyun bergidik membayangkan selama ini seseorang membuntuti di belakang punggungnya. “Baiklah...”

“Aku berbicara banyak tentang ini bersama Kibum. Tentang _kita_.” Satu tangan lelaki itu melewati pundak Jonghyun, menahan pintu di belakangnya tetap tertutup dengan telapak tangan sebelum Jonghyun sempat berusaha membukanya. Mata lelaki itu sehitam malam, segelap ketiadaan. “Dia bilang aku gila. Mungkin kau juga beranggapan seperti itu. Dan aku pun sebenarnya berpikir begitu.”

Jonghyun mengerjapkan mata. Siapa yang bisa menyangkal itu. Seolah dapat mendengar persetujuan tak terucapnya, lelaki itu sedikit mengubah ekspresi menjadi senyum pahit.

“Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku ingin melihatmu tiap waktu.” Punggung tangannya yang bebas perlahan menyusuri pipi Jonghyun. Jonghyun memalingkan muka menolak sentuhan tersebut, pandangannya jatuh ke lengan yang terulur di sisi kepalanya. Dengan terlambat, dan dalam momen lambat yang menakutkan, ia menyadari dirinya telah terkunci.

Pandangan matanya kembali diluruskan ke depan. “Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau... terobsesi padaku. Kita bukan kenalan sebelumnya dan aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang besar untuk membuatmu merasa seperti itu.”

“Tapi kau adalah malaikat.”

“Itu omong kosong yang sangat salah.”

Mata itu berkilat. Jarak di antara mereka mulai terkikis. “Jadi _apa_ kau ini? Kau adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku merasa seperti ini, merasa sangat bergantung padamu, terlepas kita saling kenal atau tidak. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu dan _tidak ingin_ melupakanmu pula.” Lelaki itu memejamkan mata dua detik seolah hendak mengatur dirinya sendiri dari ledakan dini. Kalimat yang selanjutnya bergulir tidak lebih dari bisikan: “Karena itu berhentilah lari dariku.”

Jonghyun menatap lelaki itu lekat-lekat, untuk pertama kalinya berusaha menembus benteng tidak bercela yang menghalangi seberkas cahaya pun dari menerobosnya. “Aku tidak peduli dengan yang kaupikirkan tentang aku, tapi bisakah kau berhenti memaksaku terlibat di dalamnya?”

Lelaki di depannya sedikit melebarkan mata. Tangannya yang berada di pintu mulai mengepal. “Aku tidak mau. Tidak bisa.”

Jonghyun merasa dalam kondisi mereka akan selamanya berada dalam posisi yang sama, mempertahankan pendirian satu sama lain soal _berhenti-mengejarku_ dan _aku-datang-padamu_ , dan Jonghyun jelas-jelas tidak punya waktu untuk itu.

“Dengarkan aku,” katanya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana pandangan itu semakin terfokus padanya, seolah seluruh dunia telah terkemas dan disimpan ke dalam manik mata Jonghyun. “Apa kau serius?”

“Tidak pernah seserius ini.”

 _Jadi kenapa aku merasa yang sebaliknya?_ “Kau bisa berjanji untuk tidak melukaiku atau membuatku tidak nyaman tentang... segalanya?"

“Keparat, tentu saja—apa pun itu, akan kulakukan untukmu.” Lelaki itu menarik napas. “Dan aku tidak mungkin bisa melukaimu.”

“Aku bisa membantumu selama kau memberiku ruang untuk bernapas,” lanjut Jonghyun perlahan, merasakan setiap kata bergulir tajam di lidahnya sambil tidak berhenti berpikir bagaimana mungkin isi kepalanya ikut kacau jika berhubungan dengan penguntit tidak waras di depannya. Taemin akan mengumpatinya habis-habisan jika berada di tempat yang sama (“Keparat, kau sadar apa yang sudah kaukatakan? Apa kau ini, pengemis pujian? Bajingan terkutuk yang berusaha melakukan amal?” _dan syukurlah pemuda itu tidak ada_ ).

Mata lelaki itu berguncang. “Kau serius?”

Yah, sebenarnya tidak. Jonghyun juga tidak yakin benar dengan isi pikirannya, apa yang sebenarnya ia sendiri inginkan, tetapi, mungkin, yang hendak terjadi biarkan tetap terjadi. Jika lelaki itu mengejarnya sampai ke batas distrik yang kumuh, jika lelaki itu mengabaikan semuanya hanya untuk menemui Jonghyun—rasanya akan jauh lebih baik mengikutinya ketimbang permainan kucing-kucingan ini berlangsung selamanya.

Plus, mata itu. Jonghyun akan mencoba meruntuhkan dinding tebal tersebut dan mengetahui apa yang membuatnya sedemikian defensif terhadap semua hal.

“Benarkah?” tanya lelaki itu lagi, kedua alisnya terangkat dan tatapannya berpindah dari satu mata Jonghyun ke lainnya dengan penuh harap. “Maksudku, serius?”

 _Tidak, tidak serius, tapi—_ “Mungkin aku bisa mencobanya. Membantumu melakukan sesuatu, maksudku. Itu yang kauinginkan, bukan? Walaupun, harus kuakui, aku tidak bisa sanggup melakukan semua hal. Kemampuanku sebagai manusia juga terbatas, kau tahu. Terutama dalam hal—”

“Aku hanya membutuhkanmu,” potong lelaki itu cepat, tapi tidak ada nada jengah di suaranya. Ia sudah kembali tersenyum, dan sekilas saja Jonghyun berpikir melihat matanya ikut tersenyum. “Keberadaanmu di sisiku. Begitu saja. Tetaplah di sampingku dan menjadi malaikatku. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku.”

Jonghyun sangat sadar mungkin saja ia memasuki kandang singa dengan kemauan sendiri, dan jika ada konsekuensinya, itu akan sepenuhnya menjadi kesalahannya. Bagaimanapun, suara lelaki itu terlalu lembut dan terlalu rapuh untuk menyembunyikan niatan busuk di baliknya, seperti selembar sutra yang mengelepak halus nyaris transparan.

Kedua tangan lelaki itu lantas menelusup hati-hati ke pinggang Jonghyun, menariknya mendekat, menjadikan pundaknya sebagai sandaran dagu seperti yang selalu ia lakukan dalam tiap kesempatan mereka bertatap muka. Jonghyun menarik napas, mulutnya terbuka untuk memperingatkan bahwa, kendati ia setuju membantu lelaki itu, yang sejujurnya masih tidak dipahaminya apa _itu_ , masih ada batasan yang tidak perlu dilewati semudah yang terjadi sekarang—

“Aku mencintaimu.”

—dan teguran Jonghyun membeku di pangkal tenggorok. Tidak terucapkan, menghilang tanpa jejak. Lelaki yang memeluknya terkekeh lembut.

“Aku menyukai frasa itu: Aku mencintaimu.” Pelukannya sedikit menjadi lebih erat. “Menurutmu ini berarti aku benar-benar mencintaimu?”

Jonghyun mengatupkan bibirnya, bernapas beberapa kali dengan tempo yang dilambatkan, lalu menjawab, “Aku tidak tahu namamu.”

Kekehan kembali menggelitik cuping telinganya. Lelaki itu memundurkan badan dan memberikan senyum paling indah yang pernah disaksikan Jonghyun dari semua orang.

“Jinki. Namaku Lee Jinki.”

“Jinki,” Jonghyun mengulangnya lagi menggunakan lidahnya sendiri, memutuskan nama itu cukup pantas bagi lelaki berwajah lembut seperti Jinki. Keheningan yang menyusul, bagaimanapun, mau tidak mau mengundangnya kembali mendongak. “Ada apa?”

“Tolong sering-sering panggil namaku. Aku suka bagaimana kau mengucapkannya.” Jinki membenamkan wajah di lekuk pundak Jonghyun.

Jonghyun berusaha tidak mendorong lelaki itu jauh-jauh. “Jadi, kuanggap ini saatnya aku menyebutkan namaku juga. Aku—”

“Malaikat,” potong Jinki di kulitnya. Jonghyun mengembuskan napas keras-keras lewat mulut seraya memandangi jaring laba-laba yang terjalin seperti tirai rajut rapuh di langit-langit selasar.

“Maaf, sebenarnya aku juga punya nama.”

“Malaikat.” Jinki tersenyum semakin lebar ketika memundurkan wajah lagi. “Kau adalah malaikatku.”

Oke, terserah, batin Jonghyun. Agaknya yang hendak terjadi _memang_ biarkanlah tetap terjadi.


	4. Chapter 4

Jonghyun bangun pagi itu dengan perasaan _aku-sudah-melakukan-kesalahan-paling-besar_ yang sangat kuat sampai kepalanya pening, dan ia nyaris menangis dibuatnya.

Semalam, Si Orang Gila—yang ternyata memiliki nama Lee Jinki dan tampak sangat girang tiap kali Jonghyun menyebut namanya—hanya bersedia pergi setelah Jonghyun mendorong-dorong pundaknya di selasar apartemen dan berjanji akan menemuinya lagi. Mungkin seseorang memergoki mereka ketika Jinki mendaratkan ciuman terakhir di pipi Jonghyun, atau mungkin ketika dia berteriak, “Aku mencintaimu,” sebelum masuk mobil, atau mungkin bahkan kedua-duanya secara berurutan, dan sejujurnya Jonghyun tidak bisa ambil pusing. Di momen Jinki bertanya “ _kau serius”_ padanya, Jonghyun tahu hidupnya sudah memasuki babak Hidup yang Merepotkan.

“Keparat,” ia mengumpat sambil menutupi wajah menggunakan dua tangan, suaranya melesap ke dinding bersamaan dengan erangan tertahan di sampingnya.

“Apa-apaan,” decak Taemin setengah mengigau. Tidak berada dalam situasi ingin menanggapi kebrengsekan si pemilik rumah, Jonghyun sekadar menurunkan tangan ke dada dan memandangi langit-langit dengan nanar seolah dataran penuh retak itu sumber semua masalahnya. Taemin menggulingkan badan menjadi telungkup dengan ribut setelah tidak ada jawaban, kepalanya diarahkan pada Jonghyun. “Pukul berapa ke sini?”

“Hampir pagi,” jawab Jonghyun.

“Bajingan itu ada di bawah?”

“Terakhir kali kulihat sih begitu.”

“Bagus,” dengus Taemin seraya menumpukan kedua tangan ke kasur, mengangkat torsonya duduk tegak. Rambut hitamnya mencuat ke segala arah dan matanya sembab. “Aku belum dapat uang saku. Lebih baik segera meminta sebelum dia hilang lagi.”

“Sekarang masih pukul enam,” Jonghyun mengingatkan ketika Taemin terhuyung-huyung menapaki lantai linoleum kamarnya. Yang didengar Jonghyun sebagai balasan tidak lebih dari dengus kecil.

“Tidur bisa menunggu. Uang saku tidak.”

Jonghyun menggelengkan kepala begitu Taemin menghilang dari ambang pintu, tatapan matanya lantas melandas pada ransel besar serta tas berpergian yang menggembung di dekat lemari. Meski mungkin Taemin tidak akan mempertanyakan apakah ia benar-benar pindah ke sini, Jonghyun tetap merasa suatu beban kewajiban untuk setidaknya menjelaskan mengapa ia mengusung barang-barang ke sudut kamar pemuda itu. Mengapa, dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di rumahnya.

Lagi-lagi Jonghyun mengembuskan napas keras. Jinki dan rumah. Kenapa tidak ada yang berjalan lancar baginya.

Ia bergeming di posisi awal sampai sinar matahari mengenai wajahnya, dan memutuskan sudah saatnya beranjak dari rumah Taemin untuk memulai hari. Ia menyambar kaus pertama yang ditemukan di ujung kasur, kemudian mengikuti trek yang sepuluh menit lalu ditempuh Taemin menuju pintu, hendak menyentuh pegangannya ketika pintu dibuka terlebih dahulu dari luar.

“Darurat,” sembur Taemin. Ia nyaris menonjok perut Jonghyun saat mendorong lelaki yang lebih tua mundur kembali memasuki kamar. “Sembunyilah dalam lemari atau lari lewat pintu belakang. Bawa barang-barangmu.” Ketika Jonghyun melebarkan mata, pikiran telah dipenuhi berbagai skenario terburuk, pemuda itu merampas kedua lengannya dan mengguncangnya panik. “Si Orang Gila kembali lagi! Dia tahu kau berada di sini! _Hyung_ , hidupmu berada dalam masalah!”

Satu kenyataan berangsur-angsur mengendap ke benak Jonghyun dan, mengabaikan keributan Taemin, ia mengeluarkan gerungan frustrasi sambil menekankan satu telapak tangan ke dahinya yang terasa hampir meledak. Dia berada dalam masalah, itu benar, tapi berbeda dengan yang dipikirkan Taemin. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang, lantas melepaskan tangan Taemin dari lengannya.

“Aku bisa mengatasi ini.”

Mata Taemin membulat. “Kau? Kim Jonghyun yang bahkan tidak bisa memukul lalat?”

“Kembalilah tidur. Sepertinya kau membutuhkan itu,” kata Jonghyun tidak sabar, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu dan menuruni anak-anak tangga. Ia dapat mendengar Taemin menawarkan satu ayunan tongkat bisbol untuk menggusah Si Orang Gila, yang dengan sengaja tidak diacuhkannya karena ia tahu apa yang lebih baik.

Bar di lantai satu kediaman keluarga Lee lengang seperti biasa, lagi-lagi tutup sebelum satu tetes minuman pun terjual. Jonghyun melangkah melintasi ruangan yang memandanginya sayu tersebut, mengarah ke pintu depan yang tertutup rapat dan terkunci sempurna. Untuk seseorang yang panik, Taemin bekerja cukup cekatan mengaitkan rantai dan mendorong gerendel; Jonghyun mengurainya lagi satu per satu.

Jinki gila sungguhan, pikirnya mendadak, ketika masih berada di tengah-tengah proses membuka pintu. Bukannya ia ragu akan kesimpulan tersebut sejak pertama kali dipeluk oleh Jinki—determinasi lelaki itu dalam mengikutinya yang sungguh gigih sampai mencapai tahapan sinting tidak pernah gagal membuatnya takjub. Orang biasa tidak akan sudi melakukan hal semacam itu pada pedestrian yang kebetulan melintas dan kebetulan membantunya masuk ke flat—ucapan terima kasih serta sedikit imbalan sudah lebih dari cukup. Tentu saja kecuali Jinki memiliki intensi terselebung, dan Jonghyun hanya bisa berharap dirinya punya waktu untuk lari jika memang benar demikian.

Pada akhirnya, udara pagi musim panas yang berbau seperti rumput mengempas setelah pintu berhasil terbuka. Langit sudah terang; sinar matahari menyorot cukup terik ke helaian rambut cokelat terang Jinki hingga membuatnya tampak berkilau; menuruni fitur wajahnya dalam jejak-jejak cahaya lembut yang memerahkan kedua pipi pucat tersebut; semakin mencerahkan senyum yang segera terkembang saat matanya berserobok dengan milik Jonghyun.

Jonghyun meringis. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan dalam situasi ini.

“Aku merindukanmu. Aku tidak sabar melihatmu lagi,” kata Jinki. Pakaiannya berbeda dari hari sebelumnya dan Jonghyun cukup lega karena ini artinya Jinki tidak terlalu sinting untuk berkemah di suatu tempat di sekitar sini. Ia meraih satu tangan Jonghyun dan meremasnya lembut. “Dengan begini, rasanya aku bisa melanjutkan hidup seharian penuh.”

Jonghyun tidak tahan mendesah. “Dengar, sepertinya aku benar-benar perlu menanyakan hal ini padamu,” katanya. Mata Jinki melebar dalam ekspektasi, pegangannya semakin kuat. “Apa yang sebenarnya kaubutuhkan dariku?”

“Ini.” Jinki menjalin jemari mereka. “Dan ini juga.” Ia mengangkat tautan tangan mereka dan mengecup punggung tangan Jonghyun. “Aku butuh melihat malaikatku agar dapat bertahan hidup.”

Bekas bibir Jinki di kulit punggung tangannya sedikit mendistraksi Jonghyun. “Begitu saja? Karena aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kaupikirkan.”

“Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Itu labirin yang menakutkan,” kekeh Jinki, matanya berkilat kelam.

“Jadi aku berasumsi hanya perlu berada di dekatmu?”

“Dan menerima keberadaanku dan tidak lari dariku dan bersedia melihatku ketika aku mencarimu.” Jinki menyebutkan poin-poin yang membawa cabang pikiran Jonghyun pada konklusi: _yap, penguntit gila sejati_. “Sebagai gantinya, hidupku adalah milikmu.”

Kening Jonghyun berkerut. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Kalau kau menginginkan aku mati, aku akan mati untukmu.”

“Itu—” Jonghyun menyergah nyaris seketika, bahkan sebelum kata terakhir Jinki komplet. Ia mendelik pada lawan bicaranya. “Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dengan santai kaubicarakan. Apa kau pikir aku bakal memintamu melompat dari jembatan? Untuk apa?”

Jinki tidak menjawab, alih-alih menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk melingkari pinggang Jonghyun. Respons penolakan segera dilancarkan dalam bentuk tonjokan di dada; Jinki mundur selangkah, tangan mereka masih bertahan bersama di udara.

“Sebaliknya,” kata Jinki lembut, entah bagaimana cukup kontras dibandingkan cengirannya, “kalau kau menginginkan aku hidup, aku akan hidup untukmu. Dan sejalan dengan itu, artinya kau bisa meminta segalanya dariku.”

Kerutan di kening Jonghyun semakin dalam karena, sungguh, adakah yang bisa mengikuti pola percakapan Jinki yang terkesan tanpa arah seperti ini. Setiap kalimat yang diberikan Jinki hanya menambah pertanyaan dalam kepala Jonghyun. Terdengar seperti racauan tanpa makna di telinganya, tidak benar-benar mampu membentuk jalinan padu.

“Maksudku, aku berpikir untuk membeli satu unit apartemen di dekat milikku, khusus untuk malaikatku. Aku melihat kau pergi dengan tas besar tadi malam dari gedung bobrok—”

“Tidak.” Jonghyun melepaskan tautan tangan Jinki. Sementara segala omong kosong yang diajukan lelaki sinting itu masih dapat diterima Jonghyun, topik yang baru saja diangkat Jinki bisa saja membatalkan segala niatannya membantu lelaki itu. “Tidak, jangan lakukan itu. Kau tidak bisa.”

Ekspresi gembira Jinki sedikit saja berkurang. “Kenapa?”

“Kau hanya tidak boleh melakukannya.” Jonghyun mundur selangkah, menggapai kembali pegangan pintu dalam jangkauan tangannya. “Pergilah. Aku ada urusan lain setelah ini.”

“Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti!” Salam Jinki tidak tuntas karena Jonghyun telah membanting pintu tertutup tepat di depan wajahnya.

Ia mengatur napas beberapa saat, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya, kemudian memutuskan sudah saatnya melanjutkan kehidupannya sendiri yang membosankan tapi tidak macam-macam.

“Keberatan menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi?”

Sebelum itu, tampaknya perlu ada sedikit ramah-tamah. Jonghyun membalikkan badan pada Taemin yang sudah memanggul tongkat bisbol di bahu, menatapnya dengan mata terpicing.

.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, Taemin sangat tidak senang dengan apa yang sudah dikatakannya, dan Jonghyun tidak bisa benar-benar memberi argumen balik. Tidak ada orang waras yang rela mengejar orang lain dari pagi sampai malam, memang benar, tapi orang waras juga _tidak_ menerima keberadaan penguntit _dan_ menjalin hubungan berkelanjutan dengannya. Sama sekali tidak.

“Kau terdengar seperti protagonis yang melempem,” desis Taemin penuh kebencian. Tatapan mata penuh penilaian sekaligus jijiknya masih belum dilepaskan dari pelipis Jonghyun.

“Ini bukan soal jadi pahlawan atau tidak,” gumam Jonghyun sambil melemparkan pengawasan ke jalan raya yang ramai, lampu pejalan kaki masih menyala merah di atas mereka.

“ _Yeah_? Berarti kau menganggap penguntitan adalah sesuatu yang romantis dan kau jatuh begitu saja padanya? Karena kau berpikir itu bentuk perhatian?”

“Tidak.”

“Kau berpikir _begitu_ , Jonghyun. Kau—” Taemin menjepit pangkal hidung menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuk, tampak terlihat hampir meledak dengan segala macam keheranan bernada marah dalam kepalanya. “Kau adalah tipe melankolis yang mudah dibuat terkesan oleh hal semacam itu. Kau terkesan pada usahanya memperhatikanmu.”

Jonghyun membiarkan lelaki yang lebih muda melontarkan segala gagasan separuh tuduhan padanya. Jika alasannya membuka diri pada Jinki memang seperti yang dikatakan Taemin, ia akan menyambut dengan senang hati segala kontak fisik dari lelaki itu sejak kali kedua atau ketiga pertemuan mereka. Tapi tidak. Bukan itu. Mungkin dia memang sama gilanya dengan Jinki, tapi intensinya berbeda dari menjalin asmara yang kompleks dan liar.

Ia _penasaran_ pada Jinki—pada yang dikatakannya, pada segala yang dilakukannya. Rasanya seperti mendengar ketukan pelan di balik dinding dan kau sengaja duduk di depannya dalam waktu lama untuk memastikan suara itu benar-benar ada; Jonghyun merasa Jinki berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu yang keberadaannya lebih samar dari ketuk lirih.

Gedung penitipan anak bercat terang tempat Jonghyun bekerja sudah berada di depan mata hanya beberapa menit setelah mereka menyeberang jalan, Taemin mengacungkan jari tengah sebagai salam perpisahan dan mengeloyor pergi begitu saja. Jonghyun sekadar membalas dengan lambaian tangan singkat yang tentu saja tidak diacuhkannya.

Baru satu undakan diambil Jonghyun dari rangkaian anak tangga pendek yang akan membawanya ke pintu lengkung, ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar samar. Sambil bertanya-tanya siapa yang menghubunginya di pagi hari, ia mempercepat langkah memasuki selasar depan yang sempit dan terlebih dulu menyimpan sepatunya di rak sebelum mengeluarkan ponsel. Satu pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal.

_Aku akan menjemputmu di penitipan anak pukul delapan nanti. Aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat. Sampai jumpa, malaikatku._

Bulu kuduk Jonghyun meremang. Ia menjilat bibir dan dengan tangan yang mendadak terasa kaku menghapus pesan yang memberikan getaran teror sangat kuat baginya. Bagaimana Jinki tahu nomor teleponnya, bagaimana Jinki tahu tempat kerjanya, bagaimana Jinki _tahu_ pukul berapa ia selesai, membuat Jonghyun mual dan lagi-lagi mempertanyakan pilihan keputusan yang sudah diambilnya selama ini.

Terkesan pada usaha Jinki memperhatikannya? Omong kosong. Kalau bukan untuk sesuatu yang tersembunyi dari lelaki itu, Jonghyun sudah melaporkannya pada polisi sejak lama.

Ataukah ia sudah harus bersiap-siap melakukan itu?

~~~

“Jadi,” tanya Jonghyun, berusaha terdengar netral dan bukannya menyuarakan kengerian setengah mati yang menggelontori tubuhnya saat Jinki menyambut dengan senyum lebar di depan pintu tepat pukul delapan malam, “apa yang akan kaulakukan?”

“Aku merindukanmu,” kata Jinki.

“Kita baru bertemu pagi tadi—tidak, hentikan.” Jonghyun melipat kedua lengan di depan dada begitu menyadari Jinki berusaha meraihnya. “Walaupun aku bersedia menjadi... malaikat atau bagaimana pun kau menyebutnya, aku tetap harus memastikan kau tidak membawaku ke tempat yang berbahaya.”

Jinki memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi, tampak geli. “Berbahaya? Aku tidak mungkin melukai malaikatku, apalagi membawanya ke situasi berbahaya.”

 _Apa kau sadar_ kau _lah bahaya terbesar yang ada_. “Jadi?” tanya Jonghyun keras kepala.

“Kita hanya akan makan malam bersama,” jawab Jinki pada akhirnya. “Atau pulang, jika malaikatku butuh istirahat lebih cepat?”

“Aku bisa pulang sendiri,” tukas Jonghyun cepat. Penolakan blak-blakan itu tidak mematahkan determinasi Jinki.

“Kalau begitu, kita bisa pergi ke tempat makan yang enak. Dimanapun kau suka. Kemanapun kau inginkan.” Jinki menatap tangan Jonghyun yang masih dilipat rapat di depan dada sejenak, pada miliknya sendiri, dan berakhir menjejalkan keduanya ke dalam saku celana. “Lebih baik kita segera berangkat sebelum hujan turun.”

“Tidak perlu, Jinki. Sungguh.”

“Tidak, hujan benar-benar—” lelaki itu tersenyum ketika setetes air mendarat di ujung hidung Jonghyun. “Ya kan? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu kedinginan.”

Jinki membimbingnya ke mobil yang baru kemarin dilihat Jonghyun, dan mungkin tidak akan terlupakan karena, sial, haruskah Jinki memiliki mobil sebagus itu. Sementara Jinki memutar ke kursi kemudi, Jonghyun membuka pintu bangku penumpang depan. Aroma pewangi yang lembut serta interior mewah menyambutnya. Memastikan sabuk pengaman terpasang aman, menggenggam ponsel sebagai jaga-jaga, Jonghyun dengan cermat memperhatikan lelaki lainnya mengenakan sabuk pengaman dan menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Mobil mulai meluncur mulus meninggalkan gedung penitipan anak dan menyatu dengan arus lalu lintas yang padat. Jinki meraih kotak rokok yang keberadaannya tidak disadari Jonghyun sebelumnya di dasbor.

Jinki menyadari dirinya menjadi objek tatapan Jonghyun ketika sudah separuh jalan mengeluarkan sebatang. “Keberatan aku merokok di mobil?”

“Terserah saja,” gumam Jonghyun seraya memindahkan perhatiannya ke jendela, membenci sepercik rasa terkesan yang timbul hanya karena Jinki menanyainya terlebih dulu.

Lewat pantulan di kaca film, Jonghyun mengamati Jinki menyimpan kembali sigaretnya dan lanjut mengemudi dengan tenang. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jonghyun menyadari postur lelaki di sebelahnya cukup bagus saat menyetir mobil—dan untuk pertama kalinya pula, ia mendapati satu cincin polos melingkari jari manis Jinki. Ia menaikkan pandangan ke wajah Jinki, bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya yang selama ini kurang peka atau lelaki itu memang menyematkan cincin baru-baru ini.

“Kim-Jong-Hyun.”

Mendengar namanya dieja perlahan, Jonghyun meninggalkan kaca dan beralih pada profil samping wajah Jinki yang sesungguhnya. “Ya?”

Jinki memberikan senyum yang membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit. “Jadi namamu memang Kim Jonghyun, huh?”

 _Oh sial._ “Kau tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan memperkenalkan diri.”

“Toh kau tidak menginginkannya, bukan? Membuka dirimu padaku,” sahut Jinki. Nada bicaranya santai, tapi Jonghyun dibuat bungkam karenanya. “Aku ingin tahu segalanya tentangmu. Hobi, makanan favorit—apa pun. Aku merasa bisa menyukai tiap sisi darimu.” Lelaki itu melirik Jonghyun sekilas. “Dan aku ingin kau berhenti takut padaku. Jika apa pun, aku ada untuk melindungimu. Aku hidup untukmu.”

Kalimat itu lagi. Jonghyun membuang muka, merasa diam akan menjadi jawaban terbaik untuk situasi semacam ini. Membicarakan hidup dan mati seolah itu barang yang bisa diperjualbelikan membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

“Jadi kita akan ke mana?” tanyanya, menyadari mereka masih menyusuri jalan raya lebar tanpa tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

“Kuharap kau tidak keberatan kalau kita makan di restoran langgananku?” Jinki balik bertanya, tersenyum cepat pada Jonghyun. Lawan bicaranya mengangkat bahu sedikit tanda tak masalah. “Setelah itu aku bisa mengantarmu pulang... atau apa pun yang kauinginkan.”

Jonghyun benci otaknya masih secara otomatis merelasikan kata ‘pulang’ dengan unit apartemen bobrok yang sudah lama ingin ia tinggalkan. Sebagai gantinya, ia memproyeksikan keributan kembar tiga dan kakak mereka yang sama-sama kekanakan. Satu-satunya tempat menumpang yang terasa nyaman baginya.

“Rumahmu yang tadi pagi kukunjungi, bukan?” Barangkali hanya telinga Jonghyun, tapi Jinki menekankan kata ‘bukan’ dengan cara yang cukup ambigu. Ia mengepalkan jari-jemari tangan yang menopang dagu.

“Ya.”

Mereka terjebak di antara derau hujan dan decit _wiper_ , keheningan mengisi sisa ruang yang ada. Jonghyun berharap jalan raya segera longgar agar mereka dapat melesat meninggalkan suasana tidak nyaman ini dan ia bisa kembali terbenam dalam atmosfer bar yang ribut tapi cukup familier. Tidak berlebihan jika ia berkata ini adalah pertama kalinya dirinya dan Jinki berada dalam ruangan tertutup untuk jangka waktu yang lama.

“Jonghyun.”

Namanya yang meluncur dari bibir Jinki masih terasa asing. “Ya?”

“Aku tidak berbohong saat berkata mencintaimu.”

Astaga, mungkinkah mereka akan memasuki sesi percakapan-teka-teki lainnya malam ini. Jonghyun mengembuskan napas perlahan, berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab, “Aku tidak menganggapmu berbohong.”

“Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu.” Jinki tersenyum. “Aku mencintaimu.”

Jonghyun tidak menganggap lelaki itu berbohong karena ia merasa persepsi mereka mengenai cinta cukup bertolak-belakang. Sementara dirinya memegang konsep yang mungkin tidak jauh berbeda dari kebanyakan orang, Jinki mengambil jalan yang cukup ekstrem—jika memang itu yang disebutnya sebagai cinta. Jonghyun masih tidak dapat menentukan isi pikiran Jinki, dan mungkin tidak akan sanggup.

“Tapi kau tidak mencintaiku,” lanjut Jinki, suaranya berbaur dengan hujan hingga Jonghyun tak sadar telah menoleh memandangi profil samping wajahnya. Setiap ujar yang meluncur dari bibir Jinki sepertinya tidak pernah gagal mengejutkan Jonghyun.

“Aku tidak berpikir punya waktu untuk mencintaimu jika kau mengikutiku tiap saat,” kata Jonghyun. Mobil perlahan melambat menghadapi barisan kendaraan yang menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau. “Jinki,” ia mendesah seusai menyebut nama lelaki itu, rasanya masih aneh, “aku tidak bisa menganggap semua yang kaulakukan padaku adalah bentuk cinta.”

Jinki membalas tatapannya kosong. “Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin selalu bersamamu.”

“Kau tentu memiliki kehidupan sendiri, bukan? Siklus harian yang tidak melibatkan aku di dalamnya, seperti yang kaulakukan sebelum bertemu denganku.”

“Tidak ada. Aku tidak hidup sampai bertemu denganmu.”

Jonghyun membalas tatapan Jinki lama-lama, membiarkan matanya menumbuk milik Jinki dan meraba-raba pikiran yang terperangkap di balik manik gelap keduanya. Masih tidak menemukannya, masih tidak dapat dimengerti. Jonghyun memberikan jeda dua detik lainnya—durasi yang tepat sama dengan hitung mundur lampu lalu lintas berakhir—kemudian meluruskan pandangan ke depan bersamaan dengan Jinki yang menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

“Aku hanya setuju untuk membantumu,” kata Jonghyun akhirnya, hujan telah bergemuruh di sekitar mereka untuk lima menit yang panjang. “Kalau aku berakhir mencintaimu, itu adalah bonus.”

Bonus dan anugerah. Jonghyun tidak berpikir dapat mencintai orang semacam Jinki. Tidak sampai ada alasan yang membuatnya memahami segala sikap lelaki itu, dan ia ragu akan mendapatkannya dalam waktu dekat.

“Tidak masalah,” tapi Jinki sekali lagi mengejutkannya. “Kau tidak perlu mencintaiku. Selama kau berada di sampingku, aku sudah merasa sangat cukup.”

Jika ingatan Jonghyun tidak salah, Jinki adalah orang pertama yang menuturkan begitu banyak kalimat romantis dalam situasi yang sama sekali tidak romantis padanya. Lelaki itu seolah memiliki gelombang yang berbeda dengan seluruh dunia; terombang-ambing dalam semestanya sendiri, menyeruak masuk dan keluar menjamah manusia biasa semau hatinya. Tidak memberi kesempatan seseorang mempelajarinya.

“Ya, oke.”

“Dan restoran yang kita tuju ini, sebenarnya cuma area istirahat di tengah jalan tol.” Jonghyun menoleh cepat dengan mata membulat, alarm tanda bahaya dalam kepalanya berdering sedemikian keras sampai tubuhnya ikut berguncang, tapi Jinki hanya tersenyum manis. “Aku sering ke sana kalau sedang sendirian. Suasananya enak. Kuharap kau juga menyukainya.”

“Apa kita—” Jonghyun menjilat bibir, segala taktik melarikan diri mulai bertumpuk tidak koheran dalam benaknya, “Apa kita bisa memilih tempat yang dekat saja? Maksudku, aku—” ia memberi jeda lagi untuk berpikir, “aku sudah lelah hari ini. Ingin tidur saja.”

Selama jangka waktu yang pendek, Jonghyun mengira tatapan mata Jinki menandakan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Nyaris tanpa pengumuman, lelaki itu memutar setir ke kanan dan menyebabkan roda berdecit, kendaraan-kendaraan lain di belakang mereka memberi pekikan terkejut yang meneror. Tepian roda melindas pinggiran trotoar; mereka berguncang sebelum mendapatkan kembali keseimbangan di atas jalan yang lebih sempit.

_Kau berada dalam masalah, Jonghyun._

“Um...”

“Ini jalan pintas ke rumahmu,” kata Jinki pendek, melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak sesuai dengan lebar jalan serta segala tiang listrik, mobil parkir, serta tempat sampah yang berkeliaran di sisi-sisinya.

Jonghyun tahu, tentu saja. Ia hanya tidak mengerti Jinki akan marah padanya. _Pada akhirnya_ , ketika ia mengira lelaki itu adalah psikopat tanpa emosi yang memiliki kehausan tidak terbendung dengan mengikutinya ke mana-mana. Dan Jonghyun mulai tidak yakin sisi Jinki yang mana yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Mereka menanjaki jalan sempit yang agak menukik, mengarah pada bangunan tua yang besar dan sepi milik keluarga Lee. Jonghyun menarik napas panjang dan bersiap-siap turun, tangannya telah menyentuh sabuk pengaman. Siapa tahu ia butuh keluar lebih cepat dari seharusnya, menilai dari ekspresi kaku Jinki saat ini.

“Terima kasih, Jinki.”

“Aku mencintaimu.”

Oh, tidak lagi.

Mobil telah berhenti di mulut jalan setapak berkerikil menuju pintu depan yang terbuka lebar, bar kosong seperti biasanya. Jinki memandangi Jonghyun dengan sorot mata kosong. Diam-diam Jonghyun memperkuat pegangan pada ponsel yang sedari tadi berada di pangkuan; kalau tidak bisa keluar secepat yang direncanakannya, setidaknya ia bisa menghantamkan pinggiran ponsel ke pelipis Jinki untuk memanipulasi waktu.

“Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu.” Jinki mencondongkan badan ke arahnya, satu tangan berpegangan pada tepi kursi Jonghyun. “Tidak pernah merasakan semacam ini pada orang lain sebelumnya.”

“Oh—oke,” kata Jonghyun, menahan napas pada akhir jawabannya. Tangan Jinki beralih memegangi miliknya yang satu langkah lagi dari melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Punggungnya sedikit saja menempel pada pintu, ia hampir kehilangan ruang untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Aku tidak memintamu balas mencintaiku, tapi bisakah kau setidaknya menerimaku?”

Suara Jinki tidak lebih dari bisikan yang membelai pipi Jonghyun dalam napas hangat.

“Aku sudah melakukan itu,” kata Jonghyun, mau tidak mau ikut berbisik. Ia sepenuhnya bersandar pada pintu sekarang, Jinki memenuhi jangkauan pandangnya.

“Tidak, kau tidak melakukannya.” Tangan Jinki yang lain menahan pundaknya ke jendela. Jonghyun sepenuhnya terkepung. “Kau tidak menerimaku, Kim Jonghyun. Kau hanya berpikir untuk melewati semua ini dengan cepat, kemudian segera menghilang dariku. Bukan begitu?”

Jinki tidak pernah memberi tahu kalau dirinya cukup peka. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Napas Jonghyun mulai tidak beraturan oleh teror yang menjalar sampai ke ujung jari, keinginan untuk lari sama besar dengan keinginan menjedotkan kepala Jinki keras-keras ke dasbor dan pergi selamanya dari pandangan lelaki itu—atau Jinki yang pergi, mana pun tidak masalah. Emosi dan mentalnya terkuras di hadapan Jinki, tiap detik.

Bola mata Jinki tidak menunjukkan apa-apa kecuali kegelapan pekat. Jenis kegelapan yang menyembunyikan monster di baliknya, yang mungkin akan menyerang Jonghyun jika ia selamanya tidak melakukan apa-apa.

“Jonghyun—”

Maka, Jonghyun sedikit menjulurkan leher ke depan, bibirnya menumbuk tepi bibir Jinki dalam sentuhan ringan yang nyaris gemetaran.

Bibir Jinki terasa dingin dan aneh, pahit seperti kopi dan rokok, bukan rasa yang menyenangkan. Tetapi kemudian Jinki membalas tindakannya dan Jonghyun hanya dapat membayangkan langit malam penuh bintang yang disaksikannya bersamaan dengan menemukan Jinki terkapar di pekarangan berumput. Tidak benar-benar indah, tapi memberikan sensasi baru di tengkuk dan dadanya. Ia dapat merasakan kedua tangan Jinki beralih merengkuh sisi-sisi wajahnya, dan ibu jari Jonghyun segera saja menekan kaitan pembuka sabuk pengaman.

Bunyi sabuk tertarik dan tergulung mendekati tempatnya membuat Jinki memundurkan wajah sedikit, tidak melepaskan diri dan menumbukkan dahi mereka berdua bersama. Jonghyun tahu mencoba membuka pintu sekarang hanya menghasilkan tangannya kram karena diputar terlalu jauh ke belakang punggung, atau mereka berdua bergulingan di tanah. Ia memutuskan menunggu.

“Sudah kuduga, aku tidak bisa marah padamu,” bisik Jinki sambil memejamkan mata, segala niat melarikan diri segera memudar dari benak Jonghyun. Napas mereka masih saling bertabrakan. “Kau terlalu berharga. Kau memberikanku kegembiraan.”

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi yang sama selama beberapa menit lainnya sebelum Jinki membuka matanya lagi dan kini menarik tubuhnya kembali ke bangku kemudi. Senyum telah kembali ke bibirnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Jinki menyodorkan payung lipat padanya. “Aku tidak mau kau kehujanan. Tolong jangan sakit agar kau bisa bekerja lagi besok.” Mengetahui Jonghyun tidak akan menerima kebaikan hatinya begitu saja, ia meraih tangan Jonghyun dan meletakkan payung di sana. “Sampai besok. Hati-hati dalam perjalananmu, Jonghyun.” Lantas, pipinya mulai bersemu. “Aku mencintaimu.”

Kalimat itu tidak ada bedanya dengan segelintir lainnya sebelum kesempatan ini, tapi Jonghyun termangu dibuatnya. Ia mendapat ruang tidak terbatas untuk menghambur keluar, berlairan di sepanjang jalan berkerikil ke rumah Taemin, menarik semua gerendelnya terkunci—dan yang dilakukannya justru duduk di samping Jinki.

“Jonghyun?”

Jonghyun tersentak, indera-inderanya mulai dapat merasakan kesolidan payung tersebut di tangannya, juga hujan yang masih menderu-deru di luar. “Oh—tentu saja,” ia berkata. “Terima kasih banyak. Kapan harus kukembalikan?”

“Ambil saja. Semua milikku adalah milikmu.”

Maka, Jonghyun melangkah keluar, mengizinkan payung menaunginya dari sambaran hujan yang sangat deras. Ia tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang, sekadar membiarkan punggungnya merasakan tatapan Jinki dari balik jendela, telinganya mendengar derum mobil itu tetap bertahan di tepi jalan kendati ia sudah hampir mencapai pintu depan.

Bahkan setelah berada di bawah langit-langit yang hangat dan terang, ia tidak menoleh ke belakang. Ia tidak ingin segala keanehan Jinki tertular padanya.


	5. Chapter 5

Mungkin akhirnya musim panas benar-benar menyerah terhadap mereka dan akan merambat mencari dataran lainnya; malam terasa memanjang, matahari malas-malasan merangkak dan lebih senang mendengkur di balik tumpukan awan keabuan, hujan datang dan pergi dengan kepercayaan diri yang melejit makin tinggi. Suasana menjadi lembab, tanah becek berbau hujan, dedaunan yang berguguran dari ranting pohon membusuk terlalu cepat di pinggir jalan.

“Taemin masih marah padamu,” kata Minho secara tidak perlu ketika Jonghyun datang di suatu malam yang terasa sejuk. Ia tidak tampak senang. “Dia pikir kau tidak mengenal Si Orang Gila, tapi nyatanya kau—apa?—berpacaran?”

“Dugaan pertama Taemin tidak salah, tapi yang kedua juga sama sekali tidak benar,” sahut Jonghyun sambil menyelipkan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku tinggi. Minho yang masih mengelap konter di depannya segera saja menghentikan pekerjaan; bar masih akan buka setengah jam lagi.

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Aku tidak mengenal orang itu dan aku tidak berpacaran dengannya.”

Minho memiringkan kepala ke samping, mata besarnya menyelidik Jonghyun dengan keberpihakan yang mulai bergeser. “Jadi kenapa Taemin marah?”

“Biarkan saja anak kecil itu,” desah Jonghyun letih. Beberapa hari terakhir pemuda itu tidak bersedia mengucapkan satu kata pun padanya, bahkan ketika memanggilnya makan malam bersama seluruh anggota keluarga Lee yang ribut. Dan Jonghyun tetap tidak menganggapnya aneh: dia berangkat dan pulang bersama Jinki, menggunakan mobil mengkilat yang tampak seperti berlian dalam lumpur jika mencapai pemukiman tempat mereka tinggal.

“Tapi aku sungguhan penasaran pada kalian,” kata Minho sambil melipat-lipat lap, lalu dengan gerakan melamun kembali menggosok konter. “Kau dan orang itu, maksudku. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya maupun mendengar namanya.”

“Lebih baik kau tidak perlu tahu.” Jonghyun menumpukan dagu ke telapak tangan. “Aku juga tidak yakin apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan bersamanya.”

“Terdengar seperti hubungan tidak sehat.”

“Apa yang kauharapkan dari seorang penguntit dan korbannya yang tidak tahu apa-apa?” erang Jonghyun dan membiarkan kepalanya terkulai ke permukaan konter. Masih sedikit berbau sabun.

“Kau selalu bisa pergi, bukan? Dia mengancam atau semacamnya?”

Jonghyun terdiam, memandangi lukisan yang tampak terdistorsi dalam posisi kepalanya saat ini. Keberadaan Jinki saja sudah mengancam baginya, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa pergi. Ia juga tidak tahu alasannya, sebuah ‘hanya karena’ yang tidak memiliki kelanjutan. Dalam tahapan ini, mungkin aman menyimpulkan dirinya sama gila dengan Jinki. Barangkali malah lebih parah: Ia mulai berpikir melihat Jinki dalam dosis harian tidak lagi mengganggu hidupnya.

“Lagi pula, apa yang kalian lakukan, sih?”

“Bertemu,” jawab Jonghyun seketika.

“Dan?”

“Cuma bertemu.” Jonghyun menggulingkan kepalanya kembali menghadap ke depan, pada punggung tegap milik lelaki yang sedang mengelap gelas. “Kau percaya itu? Secara harfiah hanya duduk bersandingan di mobil, terkadang mengobrol, kemudian berpisah, untuk bertemu lagi di sore harinya.”

Terdengar memuakkan jika dibeberkan seperti itu. Jonghyun mulai takjub pada dirinya sendiri untuk bisa bertahan dengan obsesi Jinki terhadap eksistensinya. Sedikit pegangan tangan, lebih sedikit lagi ciuman, dan banyak sekali tatapan mata seolah Jinki mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang tidak terlihat dari Jonghyun. Dan mata itu masih belum dapat diterjemahkan Jonghyun, tidak peduli berapa kali mereka melakukan kontak mata.

Ia menggerung kecil. Semakin kompleks dari hari ke hari, semakin sulit dimengerti, semakin tersesat.

Ada gemerincing kecil di belakangnya. Minho menoleh dan berkata ramah, “Maaf, kami belum buka.”

“Ah, begitukah?” sahut lelaki itu, terdengar agak malu. “Tapi apa aku bisa duduk di sini? Hujan turun lagi di luar dan aku merasa berkunjung ke sini bisa menghindarkanku dari bencana.”

Minho tertawa. “Tentu, silakan.”

Jonghyun menegakkan badan bersamaan dengan pengunjung terlalu awal itu melintas di sudut pandangannya, dan seketika itu pula mereka saling berpandangan. Kim Kibum terbelalak, tas tangannya hampir meluncur jatuh.

“Kau!”

Itu adalah reaksi yang terlalu berlebihan, kecuali menemukan Jonghyun sama seperti mendapati hantu duduk di bar—dan terkadang Jonghyun memang merasa menjadi hantu. Ia membungkuk kecil pada Kibum, menyapanya dengan “apa kabar” yang setengah hati, kemudian bermaksud kembali menekuri lamunannya jika lelaki itu tidak lantas menyambar sebelah bahunya dan memberikan tatapan terkejut bercampur horor yang belum berkurang. Jonghyun balas memandanginya tidak mengerti.

“Bukankah kau Jonghyun?” tanya Kibum tidak percaya. Sebelum Jonghyun membenarkannya dan menambahkan sepotong detail bahwa mereka akan bekerja sama dalam waktu dekat, lelaki itu melanjutkan, “Malaikat Jinki?”

Ada dengusan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan dan Jonghyun, terlepas dari _shock_ yang membuatnya bungkam, menyempatkan diri melirik ke samping. Minho mengelap gelas dengan ekspresi tampan yang secara seketika dapat menghapus kecurigaan, tapi Jonghyun lebih tahu. Ia meluruskan tatapan lagi dan mengguncang pundak agar tangan Kibum terangkat dari sana.

“Memang benar, untuk pertanyaan pertama,” jawabnya. Kemudian ia teringat pertemuan di kantor Kibum yang harum dan mengkilap, ketika segalanya berjalan baik-baik saja sampai mendadak Jinki muncul di pintu dan mengacaukan suasana. Mereka jelas sudah saling kenal cukup lama, simpulnya, dan merupakan satu-satunya kesimpulan yang bisa ia dapatkan.

“Dan untuk pertanyaan kedua juga,” sahut Kibum sambil dengan separuh tergesa menjejalkan ponsel ke dalam tas tangan dan menaikkan talinya ke bahu. Kedua tangannya beralih terlipat di depan dada. Dia terlihat hendak menindas Jonghyun dengan postur seperti itu. “Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu. Tentang Jinki. Di mana kau ingin bicara?”

Jonghyun, meski akan tidak memenuhi cakupan pertanyaan Kibum, menanggapi, “Sekarang?”

“Secepatnya, dan itu adalah sekarang.” Kibum mengurai salah satu lengan rampingnya dan menjulurkannya ke pinggiran meja, menumpukan separuh berat tubuhnya ke sana. “Dengar, kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa senang aku bisa melihatmu lagi setelah sekian lama. Kalau tidak sekarang, aku khawatir kesibukan kita masing-masing akan memberi kesempatan lain untuk bertemu.”

Mungkin kesibukan _Kibum_ karena Jonghyun selalu sekadar membiarkan waktu meluncur tanpa berusaha menyelesaikan satu tujuan. Ia ikut-ikutan menaikkan siku ke permukaan meja. “Di sini saja tidak masalah. Masih ada setengah jam sampai orang-orang berdatangan.”

Kibum mengedarkan pandangan dengan raut _apa-kau-yakin_ pada meja-meja yang berada di sepanjang tepian ruangan. Tapi hujan turun terlalu deras di luar dan mencoba menerobosnya demi mencari tempat yang lebih personal mungkin justru menimbulkan banyak masalah—membaca permasalahan Kibum terasa seperti memperhatikan papan iklan yang mencolok, dan Jonghyun sengaja tidak menawarkan opsi lain agar lelaki itu yang memutuskan.  Toh ia bukannya memiliki urusan mendesak untuk sama-sama merasa panik.

“Kalian bisa duduk di sebelah sana,” kata Minho ramah, terlalu memberi petunjuk kalau selama ini sedang menguping, sambil menunjuk meja yang berada hampir di luar cakupan lampu. Dekat lorong menuju kamar mandi dan jauh sekali dari perhatian orang lain. Kibum menggigiti bibirnya, kemudian mengangkat bahu.

“Oke. Ikut aku.”

Jonghyun sudah menjejakkan kaki ke lantai ketika merasakan satu tangan mencekal lekuk sikunya. Minho menyipitkan mata curiga ke arahnya.

“Siapa dia?”

Ia melepaskan tangan Minho. “Bukan urusanmu.”

“Hmm.” Minho mengembalikan tubuh atasnya menjadi tegak. “Kau benar-benar bermaksud menarik diri dari kami? Karena kau sudah punya kekasih kaya raya yang berada di luar jangkauan kami?”

Tetapi yang melebarkan mata terkejut mendengar tuduhan itu bukan hanya Jonghyun—bahkan Minho tampaknya tidak percaya kata-kata itu dapat meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia menggosok-gosok dahi disertai ekspresi kebingungan bercampur frustrasi.

“Sial, maaf, _Hyung_. Taemin khawatir, jadi aku juga—astaga, itu kekanakan sekali. Kau bukan tipe yang seperti itu.” Minho menjatuhkan tangan ke sisi tubuh dan menawarkan senyum lemah. “Aku pasti terlalu sering mendengarkan hal itu sampai ikut terpengaruh. Lupakan saja yang tadi.”

Jonghyun melirik Kibum yang telah mencapai meja, lantas mengembuskan napas panjang seraya menoleh pada temannya. “Yah, dengar,” katanya dengan suara kecil. “Aku benar-benar tidak yakin apa yang sedang kuhadapi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu urusan siapa yang ingin dibicarakannya.” Ia berusaha meniru senyum Minho beberapa saat lalu dan sepenuhnya gagal. “Katakan pada Taemin untuk berhenti menjadi bajingan karena kekhawatirannya tak berdasar.”

Lantas, ia beranjak menghampiri Kibum. Ia berpikir sementara kaki-kakinya menapaki lantai kayu. Kebanyakan ruang berpikirnya digunakan pada hubungan Jinki dan Kibum, terutama karena tampaknya pertemuan dulu memberikan dampak yang cukup signifikan pada si lelaki yang telah duduk menunggunya di depan meja. Jika teman, mereka pasti sepasang teman yang saling memperhatikan dengan teramat baik—Jonghyun tidak ambil pusing saat Taemin mengenalkannya pada Minho.

Langkahnya sedikit melambat. Kalau bukan teman?

Tetapi Kibum mendongakkan kepala tidak sabar padanya dan Jonghyun memilh menyelesaikan perjalanan singkatnya untuk duduk di seberang lelaki itu. Lebih cepat selesai lebih baik.

“Jadi?”

“Aku yakin kau tahu alasan kenapa aku ingin menemuimu lagi,” kata Kibum membuka percakapan.

“Sejujurnya tidak,” sangkal Jonghyun setengah mendesah. “Aku tidak tahu kenapa Jinki datang padaku, kenapa dia mengikuti, kenapa _kau_ juga ikut-ikutan. Kau bisa anggap aku menjadi boneka kain yang dilemparkan ke sana-kemari dalam situasi ini.”

“Wajar. Kegilaan Jinki hanya bisa dipahami oleh orang gila,” sahut Kibum, dan Jonghyun lagi-lagi menyangkalnya dalam hati. Sama-sama gila bukan berarti bisa saling memahami, tetapi ia memutuskan diam. Pada dasarnya ia memang tidak memiliki pijakan untuk mendapatkan petunjuk mengenai semua ini.

Tampaknya Kibum menunggu Jonghyun mengatakan sesuatu, dan ekspektasi itu melenceng, sehingga ia melanjutkan, “Jujur saja ketika pertama kali dia memamerkan malaikat padaku, aku menganggap itu adalah racauan frustrasinya yang biasa. Dia sedikit aneh sejak awal, dan banyak sekali faktor yang memengaruhinya untuk semakin aneh.”

“Mm, ya.”

“Kali kedua dia menceritakan pertemuannya, dan bahwa malaikatnya tidak menolak maupun tampak ketakutan dengan sikapnya, aku berpikir siapa pun itu pasti berniat menjebak Jinki. Tapi kemudian aku menyadari itu adalah kau, orang yang kuminta untuk bekerja sama.” Kibum menawarkan tatapan letih pada lawan bicaranya. “Kebetulan yang menakutkan, bukan begitu?”

Jonghyun tidak bisa lebih setuju lagi. Ia mengangguk, semua ini memang sangat menakutkan, sedangkan Kibum menyandarkan sebelah lengan ke pegangan kursi. “Kali ketiga dan selanjutnya, yang mungkin kau sendiri tidak menyadarinya karena dia mengikutimu tanpa suara seperti penguntit sinting, aku merasa Jinki mulai menjadi lebih baik.”

“Lebih baik,” ulang Jonghyun skeptis.

“Aku bisa melihat kau tidak setuju. Yah, memang tidak aneh: aku adalah satu-satunya teman sungguhan yang dimiliki Jinki. Satu-satunya yang cukup keras kepala untuk memaksanya dengan segala omong kosong mengenai kehidupan manusia. Dia lebih mirip mayat berjalan selama ini, dan aku selalu berkata hiduplah, hiduplah, hiduplah.”

Pantas saja Jinki mengutarakan omong kosong yang sama padanya. Jonghyun menyandarkan punggung ke belakang, memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket sembari menunggu kelanjutannya.

“Aku tidak memintamu membenarkan apa yang dilakukan padamu. Pasti tidak nyaman,” sambung Kibum. “Dan sejujurnya aku justru tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dengan sikapnya selama ini.”

Kemudian ada hening yang cukup panjang, dan Jonghyun merasa sudah saatnya berhenti sekadar menjadi komentator setengah hati. Ia menegakkan badan, selama sejenak menatap Kibum yang sedari tadi memandanginya penuh penilaian, lalu memindahkan matanya pada plang bertuliskan ‘toilet’ yang sudah karatan.

“Itu tanpa alasan,” jawab Jonghyun akhirnya. Kedua alis Kibum melejit naik.

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Aku juga tidak tahu—aku selalu begini, kau tahu.” Jonghyun merasa pembelaan dirinya terdengar tolol, seperti anak kecil yang berusaha lepas dari hukuman. Persetanlah. “Aku tidak suka konflik, tidak suka masalah besar. Kalau mengikutinya berarti menghindarkanku dari debat atau hal memusingkan semacam itu, aku akan melakukannya.”

Kibum masih memandanginya. “Dan kau akan pergi kalau mengikutinya menjadi merepotkan?”

Entah kenapa Jonghyun tidak bisa menjawab ‘ya’ secara otomatis. Ia selalu berkata menuruti Jinki adalah caranya memahami lelaki itu, untuk setidaknya menemukan motif yang tersamarkan segala kekacauan sikap lelaki itu, tapi ia tidak pernah memikirkan alasan untuk melakukan sebaliknya. Seolah ia tidak pernah berencana meninggalkannya, dan merupakan hal yang aneh karena siapa pun tahu ia bisa menghilang secepat asap dari situasi terjepit.

Kebungkamannya menghasilkan desahan dari bibir Kibum. Lelaki itu mengenyakkan punggung ke sandaran kursi dan melipat kedua lengan di depan dada.  

“Dengar, Jinki tidak pernah peduli pada orang lain sebelum ini; masa lalunya cukup buruk untuk mempercayai manusia sekali lagi.”

Jonghyun memfokuskan tatapan.

“Jinki tidak berada dalam kondisi yang stabil. Ia selalu memilih untuk tidak peduli pada segala hal dan, ketika kau muncul dan membuatnya berubah, itu membuatnya sedikit… kebingungan. Dia tidak tahu caranya mencintai orang lain—bagaimana mekanisme sebuah _perasaan_ bekerja dalam tubuhnya masih tidak mampu dipahaminya.” Kibum mengembuskan napas panjang bernada letih lainnya, kesekian kali sejak melihat wajah Jonghyun. “Aku menyuruhnya mengikutimu kalau itu membuatnya lebih baik. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti dia akan berjalan sejauh itu, sejujurnya, jadi aku juga minta maaf padamu.”

Terlalu banyak informasi dalam satu pertemuan. Jonghyun merasa kepalanya justru menjadi semakin ringan sementara pundaknya makin melesak ke bawah.

“Karena itu, aku ingin bertanya padamu secara serius: apa kau akan menemani Jinki dalam waktu lama?”

Jonghyun tidak pernah ingin menekuri satu urusan terlalu serius. Hidup adalah hidup, pikirnya, jalani saja—tapi Kibum menekannya dengan pandangan mata dan ia tidak tahu apakah argumen tersebut dapat menahan lelaki itu dari meledak seandainya ia berkata ‘tidak’. Demi apa pun, Jinki adalah orang aneh dan rasanya sangat tidak adil jika hanya dirinya yang menanggung ketidaknyamanan.

“Kau membutuhkan imbalan?” Ia membalas tatapan mata Kibum. “Aku bertanya, apa kau butuh imbalan untuk menemani Jinki?”

Dan ia juga tidak membutuhkan banyak uang dalam hidupnya. Menjadi Kim Jonghyun memang merepotkan, dan menghadapi orang semacam dirinya sepertinya jauh lebih merepotkan. Pantas saja bajingan keras kepala seperti Taemin selalu menjadi temannya.

“Itu bukan sesuatu yang kubutuhkan sekarang,” jawabnya lambat-lambat. Mendadak dia mendapat urgensi untuk tersenyum. “Aku bahkan belum bilang akan menyetujuinya.”

“Aku berasumsi kau akan setuju setelah kita menyepakati harga tertentu,” kata Kibum, nadanya separuh menantang dan samar-samar Jonghyun mendapat petunjuk mengapa lelaki itu bisa sukses di usia muda. Jonghyun mengeluarkan tangan dari saku jaket dan meletakkan keduanya di meja, kesepuluh jari-jemarinya salin jalin longgar.

“Jinki,” kata Jonghyun, “selalu berkata aku hanya butuh berada di sampingnya. Aku tidak mengerti.”

Ekspresi Kibum berubah satu derajat lebih kelam. Itu pasti pertanyaan yang sudah diantisipasinya akan tiba, tapi sama sekali _tidak_ diinginkan untuk benar-benar datang. “Apa kau tahu Jinki seorang pecandu kokain?”

Pemandangan dalam flat Jinki kembali berputar di benak Jonghyun. “Ya, aku tahu.”

“Benarkah? Bagaimana?” tanya Kibum balik dengan alis terangkat, entah kenapa justru dia yang terkejut dengan pengakuan bernada tenang dari Jonghyun.

“Kau tahu jawabannya. Pertemuan pertama kami. Mungkin dia tidak sadar ketika itu, tapi aku melihat banyak hal.” Jonghyun terdiam sejenak, memikirkannya kembali, dan hanya menghasilkan kerutan dalam di kening. “Dan sesuatu yang aneh karena kupikir dia terlalu santai dalam menyimpan barang-barangnya?”

Barangkali Jonghyun mengambil langkah yang salah, barangkali itu bukan topik yang bisa diungkit-ungkit semudah cuaca di luar. Tapi, sekali lagi, siapa yang memulai dari awal? Ia memperhatikan Kibum memejamkan mata dengan raut muka seolah sedang kesakitan, lalu membukanya kembali dengan sorot gelap telah menggelayuti kedua maniknya.

“Itu adalah keinginan Jinki yang tidak pernah diakuinya pada siapa pun: Membeli dengan terang-terangan, tidak pernah repot-repot menutupi wajahnya, tidak mencoba menyembunyikan pada siapa pun. Kau tahu artinya?”

“Er.” Jonghyun tidak pernah ahli bermain detektif. “Dia gila sungguhan?”

“Tidak!” dengus Kibum frustrasi. “Dia ingin seseorang menemukannya. Menyeretnya ke penjara dan menampar wajahnya dengan keras agar ia setidaknya dapat merasakan kehidupan. Caranya berpikir telah sebegitu rusak, ia tidak memikirkan apa yang benar-benar terjadi di depannya. Aku—aku bahkan merasa dia sengaja menjerumuskan dirinya ke dalam situasi ini!”

Nada suara Kibum menanjak seiring kata-katanya meluncur rapat-rapat, ia nyaris berteriak di kalimat terakhirnya, dan Jonghyun mau tak mau ikut terempas emosi yang menderu seperti angin panas di sekeliling kepala lelaki itu. Tidak ada yang bicara di antara mereka selama beberapa saat dan keheningan yang didominasi gemuruh generator pendingin ruangan terasa cukup menyesakkan. Dengan absurd Jonghyun menangkap perdebatan teredam di balik dinding. Jadi Taemin sudah datang.

“Maaf,” desah lelaki itu sambil mengusap wajahnya. Ia menancapkan kuku-kukunya di kulit kepala. “Maafkan aku. Astaga.”

“Bukan masalah.”

Kibum menurunkan tangan ke meja. “Karena itu, aku benar-benar mengharap padamu, Jonghyun, untuk mendukung Jinki mendapatkan kehidupan yang sudah terlalu lama ia tinggalkan.”

Taemin meneriakkan sesuatu. Jonghyun mengerjap satu momen lebih lambat. “Aku?”

“Hanya kau yang bisa.”

Sementara setiap kartu yang sudah dikeluarkan Kibum berhasil menyudutkannya, yang terakhir ini dengan gemilang membawanya ke ambang batas dan nyaris membuatnya mengangkat tangan menyerah. Kepalanya mendenging oleh ribuan pertanyaan, sebagian besar bernada sama: _Kenapa aku?_

Kibum mempelajari getar keberatan yang pasti entah bagaimana berhasil memelintir otot wajah Jonghyun dalam cara tertentu. “Jinki akan menikah dua bulan lagi,” katanya, dan rupanya Jonghyun salah soal kartu pamungkas yang bisa menjatuhkannya—tampaknya Kibum punya _banyak sekali_. “Itu adalah perjodohan yang direncanakan para orang tua. Jinki tidak keberatan, tentu saja—ia tidak pernah peduli pada sekitarnya, sungguh. Tetapi kini ia mulai memikirkan kemungkinan untuk mundur.”

Sekilas saja figur Jinki kembali berkelebat di belakang mata Jonghyun. Jadi cincin di tangannya memang berarti sesuatu—Jonghyun mulai dilanda berbagai emosi saat menyadari dirinya telah dicium dan secara harfiah diikuti ke mana-mana oleh lelaki yang sudah bertunangan. Dan kini mendapat tugas menyelamatkan Jinki? Omong kosong, lalu apa gunanya ditunangkan jika tidak bisa menyelamatkan satu sama lain.

“Bukankah itu artinya lebih baik aku minggir?” sanggah Jonghyun, tiap kata meluncur seperti racun dari lidahnya. Dia marah tanpa alasan—atau dengan banyak sekali alasan, ia sendiri tidak memahami apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya. “Aku adalah orang yang berada di luar bingkai cerita mereka—cerita kalian. Hanya karena mendadak dia menemukanku di tengah kegilaannya, bukan berarti aku menjadi orang penting—”

“Apa menurutmu dia bisa berkeliaran jika masih berkutat dengan kokain sialan itu? Sejak bertemu denganmu, pikirannya dapat terdistraksi!” teriak Kibum. Tidak ada lagi kesopanan yang dipegang; lelaki itu melonjak berdiri dan menjulurkan badan melewati meja, mencengkeram kerah pakaian Jonghyun. “Kau tidak bisa bayangkan betapa jauh dia _jatuh_ padamu. Dia berkata melihatmu dapat membuatnya bahagia, dan coba tebak? Itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dia rasakan pada dunia ini. Dia mencari makna kebahagiaan di antara kehidupannya yang keparat, dan _kau_ adalah jawabannya, senang atau tidak!”

Jonghyun mendengar seseorang meneguk ludah dengan keras dan menyadari itu adalah dirinya. Eksistensi Kibum yang memenuhi jangkauan pandangnya membuat gir-gir dalam kepalanya berhenti berputar. Perih akibat bagian belakang kerah menggali tengkuknya membuat tangan-tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan.

Jika dia waras sedikit saja, Kibum sudah terempas ke lantai sejak lama. Tetapi tidak. Ia malah membeku di kursi, menjadi pihak pasif yang tidak bisa apa-apa, diinjak pun tidak akan merespons.

_Turuti saja, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu bertengkar. Tidak perlu dianggap serius._

Jonghyun memejamkan mata, membenci suara kecil yang selalu mendengung di bagian belakang kepalanya, lalu menyentakkan tangan Kibum dari pakaiannya sembari membuka mata kembali. “Aku mengerti,” katanya tenang, sementara Kibum menarik tubuh kembali ke kursi, masih memandanginya penuh amarah yang sebenarnya salah alamat. “Aku hanya perlu menemaninya, bukan begitu?”

“Membawanya ke kehidupan yang lebih baik,” sambung Kibum dengan suara gemetar. Matanya berkilat-kilat. “Dan aku akan memberikan apa pun yang kauinginkan. Kumohon, hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa. Bagimu, mungkin dia adalah orang aneh yang harus disingkirkan, tapi Jinki adalah teman paling—”

“Baiklah.”

~~~

Taemin melemparkan barang-barang ke ranselnya, sama sekali tidak melirik Jonghyun ketika melonjak berdiri sambil memanggul ransel di satu bahu, tangan di sisi yang lain menenteng tas kertas yang hanya bisa diprediksi Jonghyun dijejali buku dan lain-lain.

“Ibu, aku bakal menginap di rumah Minho malam ini!”

“Lagi?” Suara Nyonya Lee lamat-lamat di antara denting sutil dan pertengkaran bersuara melengking tentang siapa yang akan menjadi Iron Man. “Taemin, kau membenci Ibu atau bagaimana? Apa masakan ibu Minho jauh lebih enak dari milikku?”

“Tidak ada hubungannya dengan masakan dan Ibu selalu menjadi koki yang payah!” Taemin balas berseru diiringi debum langkah kaki di sepanjang anak-anak tangga. Kalimat “kau juga enyah sana” terdengar lebih teredam, dan jauh lebih tajam, pada orang di lantai satu sebelum pintu depan dibanting menutup dari luar.

Jonghyun mengembuskan napas panjang dan mengurai kedua kaki yang sedari tadi bersila, lantas memutar tubuh hingga punggungnya dapat bersandar di dinding. Ini semua salahnya, ia tahu sebagai orang yang lebih dewasa dan yang sebenarnya berhubungan dengan manusia semacam Jinki. Mungkin Taemin memang tidak mengerti soal keseluruhan masalah yang dihadapinya, tapi intuisi pemuda itu cukup tajam, dan ia pasti tidak senang mengetahui Jonghyun memilih tidak menceritakan sisanya.

Tapi, baiklah, mengesampingkan urusan sahabat sejak kecil yang merajuk, sekarang ia harus memikirkan kata-kata Kibum. Kendati tidak yakin indikator ‘kehidupan yang lebih baik’ yang dikatakan lelaki flamboyan itu tadi sore, ia tahu menyelesaikannya lebih cepat akan semakin baik. Entah bagaimana harus segera terselesaikan supaya hidupnya tidak lagi diisi oleh kucuran perhatian Jinki yang membuatnya nyaris tenggelam serta posisinya yang tidak jelas dalam hubungan mereka. Kalau mereka _bisa_ disebut memiliki satu hubungan.

Ia sudah memegang ponsel sejak beberapa menit lalu, ibu jarinya hanya berjarak satu dorongan kecil dari menghubungi nomor Jinki yang sebenarnya tidak tersimpan tapi selalu menempati daftar teratas panggilannya. Sekali lagi ia menggigit bibir, berkontemplasi, tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan betapa hidupnya akan kacau mulai dari sekarang.

“Jjong, ayo main!” jerit salah satu si kembar dari pintu, dua lainnya menyambar kepala dan pangkuannya dalam sekejapan mata. Sementara mereka menjadikannya kuda-kudaan sekaligus samsak tinju dan tunggul pohon yang bisa dipanjat, mendadak ia mendapat gagasan: yah, baiklah, hidupnya sudah kacau dari awal, apa salahnya semakin kacau. Ia bukannya pernah memiliki keinginan untuk memperbaikinya.

Salah satu dari setan kecil itu hampir mematahkan lehernya dalam satu upaya duduk di puncak kepalanya, dan Jonghyun seketika menggusah mereka bertiga dari kamar. Mereka berlari-lari keluar sambil menjerit dan terkikik. Ia kembali ke posisinya duduk di sebelah ponsel yang di- _charge_ dan menarik napas panjang sebelum menekan nama Jinki di layar.

Satu nada sambung. Dua nada sambung. Jonghyun menggosok tengkuk dengan jari-jemari yang terasa kesemutan. Teleponnya diangkat di dering keempat.

“Hei, Jinki. Uh.” Jonghyun menaikkan pandangan ke langit-langit. “Aku berpikir mungkin kau mau jalan-jalan bersamaku besok? Yah, kau bisa menyebutnya kencan, tapi—” matanya terpejam. “Oke, aku akan menunggu. Sampai besok.”

Ia memang tidak pernah berkeinginan memperbaiki kehidupan, tetapi jika membantu Jinki dapat membuatnya ikut merasa lebih baik, apa salahnya?


End file.
